The past will never be the present
by Cyane2000
Summary: Lucy temporarily leaves for a personal mission. She doesn't want Erza involved, but may need her anway. Everything quickly gets more complicated. ErLu. Chapter nineteen: It was her lat obstacle before being together with Lucy. But it might not have been such a problem after all.
1. Chapter 1: This is not goodbye

**Chapter One: A goodbye?**

Erza was sitting on the edge of the roof of Fairy Tail. She knew the plae was one where few people came, and she enjoyed the peace for a moment, to reflect upon the past few weeks. Nothing out of the ordinary had really happened, but thoughts of her past overwhelmed her once again.

She sighed. The summer sky wih a setting sun made her feel melancholic. It had slowed her thoughts and brought a strange mood to her mind. That's why she didn't often did these things. To not think about it. It was painful and a dark period. She thought back of when she first joined the guild. The people had accepted her reluctantly, because you don't see an eleven years old girl in armour and with a significant amount of magic power every day. Not to mention her eyepatch and her troubled past It had stayed like that for quite a while, until she had somewhat healed from the wounds and opened up to her friends. She never took on missions with someone else, however.

Years passed, and everything seemed for the better, until Lucy came. Then it was like the sun came through the clouds and her world was lighter and brighter than ever before. The blonde had changed the balance between everyone to say the least. Erza became close with the rest of the guild. She helped many people, Lucy, and cared deeply for all.

Lucy also noticed things no one else did. Like the loneliness in Erza's eyes, the pain when nobody saw it, the shaking of her hands when the Ten Wizard Saints were talked about. Just like now, Erza thought wryly when she heard light footsteps, Lucy noticed when Erza needed companionship.

"Mind if I join you?" The blonde's voice was soft and gentle, not wanting to disturb the calm, peaceful mood. It was still warm outside, although the sun was setting, and the air had a summer tint. They both loved it.

Erza shook her head. Having Lucy there was unexpected, but very pleasant. They sat in silence for a while, looking at the sky and each within their own thoughts when Lucy suddenly looked sideways at Erza and smiled a little.

"A Jewel for your thoughts."

"Only a Jewel? That's not much." Erza smiled too. She breathed deep in, smelling the forest and freedom above the city.

"I would pay a king's ransom for you, but I'm not sure if I wish to know your thoughts. One often says: be careful what you wish for."

"That's all too true, but I wasn't thinking anything bad. I was thinking about you. Wonderful thoughts, indeed."

"Then it can't be too much trouble to tell me what exactly you were pondering about?"

"It's a secret" Erza winked. She looked away to hide her blush.

Lucy nodded. "Why don't you come inside and party with us? I've been feeling lonely without you. There isn't anyone to keep them in check now."

"Ah. I wanted a bit of peace and quiet. Sometimes it's good like this. A setting sun and a very dear friend to talk with."

"I'm afraid I'm not that good company. Maybe I should go." Erza didn't know what caused this, but she was certainly not letting her go. She reached out for Lucy's arm, and softly but firmly held it. Lucy looked back with sadness in her eyes, which was quickly replaced by happiness. Erza saw through the masquerade.

"There is no one's company I enjoy more than yours, Lucy." She said sincerely. "Please don't leave."

A breeze toyed with their hairs, and silence descended for a mere moment before Lucy sighed. "Okay." She said.

She sat back next to Erza again, legs hanging over the edge. Erza's hand slid down to meet with Lucy's fingers and they intertwined without saying anything. They were both waiting for something, but neither knew what. Erza didn't know how to start with all she wanted to say.

"Can I tell you something, Lucy?" Erza asked, a little formal. Finally the tension was broken a little and still watching the sun, Lucy nodded once.

"I want to thank you for all what you've done for us."

Lucy looked her surprised in the eyes and smiled, a little bitterly. "What I've done for you? I should have to thank you for saving me and helping me over and over again. Sometimes I feel that it's as if I only need to be saved and am useless."

"That's not true!" Erza exclaimed loudly. She scraped her throat when she saw Lucy looking at her. "I'm sorry. It's just, you've caused so many changes for the better in Fairy Tail. In me, too. Have you really not noticed? Since you joined, Gray has become warmer, Natsu smarter, I less strict. Happy feels more at ease, he told me. Wendy sees you as a big sister, Cana wouldn't have gotten the courage to tell Gildarts the truth without you! Everyone would've been in trouble countless times without your wits… But that's not even half of it, Lucy. Not for me." The passionate way and intensity Erza was talking with paralyzed Lucy. She looked at the redhead with wonder and care and something quite else.

The Requip Mage hesitantly continued. "You see things no one else does, you notice other people's pain and try to help if they think they don't deserve it. You've listened to me countless times, Lucy, and have always been there for me when I needed you. Thank you for being my friend. I know I'm not the easiest to put up with, and you held on." Tears started to well up in Luc's eyes, and Erza herself shook under the power of the confessions.

"So, I want you to know that I'll be there for you. I will be there if you need me. If you need a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen or anything else. You've been strong long enough, Lucy, o if anything is bothering you, tell me and I'll help you." She stopped talking and smiled gently. Lucy was crying hard now.

"I just wanted you to know this. You don't have to, of course, but I've noticed things are a little bit off with you lately."

She stopped talking altogether, or she might have burst into tears herself. She pulled Lucy up and hugged her from behind. She held her tightly, and the sun set completely during the time they stood there. Lucy's tears dried and she calmed down in Erza's steady embrace.

"Okay?" Erza whispered in Lucy's ears.

"Okay." Lucy nodded. She was silent for a couple moments and seemed to decide something, because she turned around and took Erza's arms away from her.

"Erza, thank you so much for these kind words; they mean so much to me. But I originally came here to tell you something."

Erza could see Lucy struggling. "What is it?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow." The statement was blurted out and shocked her deeply. Not now!

"What? Why?" was all she could say.

"Because I have to. There's something I need to take care of, and I want to do it alone. Everyone downstairs knows of this. I don't know how long it is going to take me I'll come back, for sure."

"I want to come with you. Please, Lucy." She begged. She immediately knew and accepted Lucy's words. But she couldn't live with it. To wait and wait for her, no, she couldn't and wouldn't handle that.

"No, Erza. This is something I have to do alone. Otherwise, it might be solved, but I'll never be free of it, you understand?"

Erza understood. It was like Jellal and her. She had wanted to defeat him herself, otherwise she would've been haunted forever. And she still was now Natsu had beaten him. She also knew Lucy was making a mistake and walking into a trap, but she couldn't stop her. It was getting colder at last.

"I do. I'll miss you. Good luck. And Lucy? Don't forget you have a home here." She said, tears flooding freely. To see Lucy disappear into the unknown was hell. She didn't want it and denied it with all her might, but reality said something different.

"I'll miss you too. Will you wait for me?" Lucy asked, fearful.

Erza stood stiffened for a moment. Neither kew what the question exactly contained, and an answer could mean anything. Maybe it was asked too much…

"Of course."

Lucy smiled and turned around, walking away from her family, her friends and especially, the person that meant most to her.

 **Chapter One: end**

 **I'm sorry, but I can't promise regular updates because, well, my heart's broken and I don't know when or how I'll find the inspiration to write something that isn't extremely depressing XD**

 **Oh, and I have no clue how this will turn out, so predictions what you want to see may actually happen ;) please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Letter

**Chapter two: the letter**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

It's been five days already, and there was no one in Fairy Tail who didn't look out for the blonde. Subconsciously or not, they all sometimes looked to her usual chair. Of all the core of Fairy Tail, Erza was the most restless one. Lucy's goodbye had become an unbearable weight on her heart. Her stomach seemed to agree, because she'd barely eaten out of worry. Erza trusted Lucy completely and knew she could take care of herself, but now she was almost sick.

"Erza, calm down. Pacing around the guild isn't any good either. She'll come back." Mira soothed her. "The guild members are all looking at you." She pointed out, and Erza sat down with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know what to do, Mira. Should I look for her? It's already been two weeks!"

Mira lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, my, you're really smitten with her, aren't you? Besides, only five days passed since she left."

"I'm not smitten!" Erza exclaimed, not even noticing the attention they drew. "I'm worried. She looked like she was going to the end of the world and not come back!"

Mira stopped abruptly with drying the glasses and leaned over the bar. She looked deeply into Erza's eyes. "Lucy is more than capable to handle the end of the world, Erza. If she needs help, she'll send a letter or something."

The white-haired girl leaned back and turned to her work with a flirtatious smile and wink. "I think you should be more worried about telling her your feelings."

Erza nearly choked on her strawberry cheesecake, but managed to swallow before glaring at Mira. The other girl didn't notice, however and walked off to serve the other members.

Her feelings for Lucy? She acknowledged there was something growing between them, something she'd never experienced before. She cared deeply for Lucy, that much was obvious. And her odd behaviour just now only confirmed Mira's idea. She shifted. Why wouldn't she be in love with Lucy? The blonde was beautiful, smart and caring. She was kind to everyone and loved her Celestial Spirits, while some other mages only saw them as tools. The goodbye yesterday had been emotional, but Lucy was strong and would be okay. She just had to believe a little.

Maybe she could even take on a job to distract herself. She went up the second floor. A regular job would be boring without Natsu and Gray, who were on a mission themselves. Master would no doubt hear about the havoc they caused later. She randomly picked the request and walked off to Mira.

"Mira, I'm going on this job here. I'll be back soon."

"Hold on, Erza. What does it say?" Mira asked. Normally, she wouldn't be so reluctant, but there was something familiar about it.

"It says: Retrieve a fugitive. The person is described as a young woman with shoulder-length blond hair and brown eyes. She usually carries a brown belt with several golden and silver keys…"

"It's Lucy." They both said in choir.

"Is there anything else of importance?"

"Yes, the place where the client lives… I believe it's Lucy's old home!"

"But I thought she told her dad to leave us alone? That the matter was successfully solved." Mira wondered.

"Now he's trying again. Maybe I should go and take a look there."

Mira was still not at ease. "Wait, Erza! Why is it… and S-class job? I mean, Lucy is strong, but she also has her weaknesses. With the right magic, they could easily capture her. This isn't supposed to be an S-class mission."

Erza nodded. It made sense. And it fell together with Lucy's departure. "Do you think she saw the request and went to her dad's to stop him again?"

She immediately shook her head after. "Lucy never sees the S-class quests, they're upstairs. And it still wouldn't explain the S-class part. What is going on?"

But they both were distracted by the door that went open, a blinding light shone through. Master Makarov had returned. "Ah, I hate those Council meetings." He walked calmly to Mira and Erza, who looked suspiciously like conspirators.

"Are you two okay? What are you up to?"

"Master, please take a look at this flyer." Mira handed him the sheet and it took only seconds to figure it out.

"It's about Lucy! Who sent this?"

"We don't know. The client's address is Lucy's old mansion, we're sure of that."

"Hmm." He looked up seriously. "This is a troublesome matter. It cannot be a coincidence that Lucy recently left. But, on top of it all, I just received word that it is being pulled back."

"What?" Erza said. She looked grimly, just like the other two. "That can only mean one thing. Lucy has already fallen into their hands."

Mira nodded. But Erza looked torn at them both. "But there's more trouble to this. My heart calls to help my comrade, but Lucy explicitly told us to let her handle it alone. What should I do?"

Master frowned. "The question is: do we trust Lucy enough? Can we ignore our heart in this matter?"

It was a horrible dilemma indeed. Lucy didn't want them involved, but she might need help more than ever now. It was clear to Erza. She knew what she had to do. Even if Lucy would be upset and angry, she needed to see. Because she didn't like this one bit. Because she needed to see Lucy, too. Her heart clenched again.

"I will search for Lucy. Her safety overthrows her wishes. She's my nakama, so I cannot abandon her."

Makarov and Mira approved with a nod. "Be careful, Erza. Did you see the reward?"

Erza nodded. It would be enough to pay her rent in Fairy Hills for three months. 1,500,000 Jewels.

"Then watch out. Money attracts trouble." Makarov stated. All was said, the only needed to prepare for her journey.

"Well, I guess I'll pack and be on my way as soon as possible. I'll be back soon." She said sternly and left the guild. But when she stood in the opening for a second, a young man ran into her. It was a messenger from the Post, a mail delivery network across Fiore.

"I'm sorry. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, no, it's okay, I'm at the destination anyway. Is this the Mage Guild Fairy Tail?"

Erza helped the man get up and nodded. Something told her she shouldn't be leaving yet.

"I have got a letter to deliver. From Lucy Heartfilia."

"To whom?"

"It doesn't say anything. Just: "the guild Fairy Tail." He gave the letter to Erza and waved a little. "I'm off again. There's still a lot needed to deliver. Hope to see you again." He ran off.

Erza hesitantly gave the letter to Makarov. It only seemed fitting he read it, no matter how much she wanted to do it herself.

He read and 'hmm-ed a bit, and Erza tried not to die out of curiosity. After a while, he looked back up and silently handed the letter to Erza. While he was being bombarded with questions, Erza stepped back for a bit and quietly read it.

 _Heartfilia Mansion, X784_

 _Dear Fairy Tail,_

 _Since I have joined, I've encountered a lot of problems and people, and it made me grow to become the person I am today. I want to thank you all for being my friends and nakama, to be there for me if I needed you._

 _Now, however, things have changed. My father requested I'd visit him and I agreed, because we are at more friendly pace than ever before. Again, thanks to Fairy Tail. When I met him, he seemed different. A good different. He wanted to apologize for all the misery he caused here during the war with Phantom Lord. He deeply regrets it and hopes you forgave him. I think he's turned back to the person he was before my Mom passed away._

 _But, to the real reason I'm writing all of you. The truth is, when I was dining there, my father forgot to tell me there was a late guest. His name is Aaron, and I instantly fell in love with him. We have a connection I'm sure a few of you will understand. My father noticed this, and after a couple of days, I decided to stay a little longer. Aaron was enthusiast and even proposed to me. I accepted. If you ever felt the way I do about him, you understand now. I will love him._

 _You will also understand now why I won't return, and I hope you will forgive me for abandoning the guild. I really regret it and will miss all of you dearly, but I've found happiness now, more than ever, and I hope you will support me and come to the wedding. It's been held at the mansion, three months from the day you receive the letter on._

 _I want to see you all soon again. My best wishes and respect for all of you until then._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia._

 _P.S.: Erza, I know you made a promise, but I hereby dissolve it. Thank you for those kind words the last evening._

 _P.P.S.: Please stop Natsu from chasing behind me. He's a loveable idiot, but this is a matter I will not change my decision in._

Erza dropped the letter in shock. She frowned, because she couldn't comprehend the implications just yet. She walked away from the crowd, watching the guild members standing around the Master and discussing the letter.

How could this have happened? It didn't make any sense. You didn't just leave the guild for a guy you met days ago. How could Lucy forget the warmth and friendship of the guild so fast? How could Lucy be engaged with this guy? It wasn't possible.

But the reality slowly sunk in and she buried her face in her hands. Lucy left. She left in the blink of an eye, not once looking back and only sending an astonishing short letter. Lucy… Erza couldn't believe Lucy was just gone like that.

Lucy was considerate and caring. She would never do this. Just pack up and go back to her father when she ran away in the first place? Even if, Lucy would surely come personally to say goodbye. She cared at least that much for her fellow members. Right?

It was then and there Erza realized how much the blonde actually meant to her. In a flash, she remembered their last conversation. In a flash, she knew she and Lucy had grown closer, slowly developing in something more than just friends. The growing feelings had been mutual, she was sure of it. It was impossible that it hadn't meant as much to Lucy as it had to Erza.

Also, the remaining mystery of the S-class mission was a bother. Something wasn't right about this.

Erza needed to know the truth behind all this. Why had this happened? There was only one way she could find out: to go to the Heartfilia Mansion and find Lucy.

 **Sorry for the late update ^_^**

 **You know, I am feeling incredibly stupid right now. Why? Because I only just now realized "Erza" is the Japanese pronunciation for "Elsa", like "Jellal" is "Gérard.". But Elsa does not fit Erza at all!**

 **Oh, please review?**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome!

**Chapter three: Welcome at Heartfilia Residence!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

Erza arrived at Lucy's house. Or rather, the gardens of her father's house. She looked down the valley that was all Heartfilia property, and could vaguely spot tiny people working. It was a picturesque scene, one even Erza in her state could appreciate. She had barely slept since travelling in one go to the house.

She started to walk down the path. It took a while to reach the mansion, and she hurried to get there. The entire journey had been in a hurry, because she didn't want to miss her friend a second more or be plagued by awful thoughts. Would Lucy even want to see her? Would she talk and simply deny everything, or just send her away? Her confident façade broke away under the stress the situation gave her.

She left her luggage behind, climbed the stairs and pulled on a string that was connected to a bell that resounded hollow and loud through the air. She didn't have to wait a second before the door was opened. An old butler, tidy and grey looked questioningly there.

"Good afternoon, Miss. How may I help you?"

"I am Erza Scarlet, a friend of Lucy Heartfilia. I came here to visit her."

The butler nodded. "Are you a mage from Fairy Tail? Lucy-sama already told me one of you could appear. Unfortunately, she is not here, currently. She is out fishing with Aaron-san at the lake. If you'd like, you can wait in one of the guest rooms?"

Erza hesitated. She didn't plan on staying either way. Lucy had seemed resolved to go through with the marriage in her letter, so she just wanted to talk. If she was convinced Lucy would be happy and there was a good explanation for all of it, she would return home.

She finally nodded when the butler offered some strawberry cheesecake and a cup of tea. Erza knew she should be cautious.

"Follow me, then, please."

She followed the old man through the gigantic house. Admiration and disbelief coursed through her when she saw all these riches. Heartfilia Konzern was rich beyond her belief. The property stretched all the way to the mountains! She had seen fountains, golf terrains, a big lake and beautiful, well-kept gardens. Countless people must be employed here, the population was big enough to be mistaken for a city the size of Magnolia. And in the main buildings, there were tons of spare bedrooms, hundreds of employees' rooms, dining halls, studies, and libraries. Hiro, the libraries! She could understand why Lucy grew fond of reading and writing during her childhood.

Erza, even with her little common sense, didn't feel at place here. This was a residence worthy for… Lucy. Some way, between the vanity and naivety, innocence and behaviour Lucy showed, it seemed only fitting she belonged here.

Finally, they arrived at the part of the guest rooms. The butler opened one to a blue room.

"We've arrived, Miss Scarlet. This is one of the VIP-rooms. The strawberry cake and your belongings have already been placed there. I will tell Lucy-sama you've arrived as soon as she has returned."

She thanked the butler and after he finally closed the door, she relaxed. The girl clad in armour sighed and dropped her tense shoulders – she had been constantly on guard. There were some extremely suspicious things going on here, but she had yet to decide on whose behalf it all happened. Aaron, Lucy's fiancé (the word made her cringe) or Jude Heartfilia, the once cold and stoic man? The possibility of it being Lucy herself didn't even enter her mind.

So she looked around in her room, as big as an entire house. There was a living room with big windows and view on the forest, a bathroom in mosaic and a bath big enough to fit ten people, a Jacuzzi and sauna, a bedroom with a bureau and a large bookshelf with all sorts of books (the bed was king-sized with crisp white sheets) and even a kitchen with a relatively small dining table. She would be happy to live here!

She had barely taken time to look through all the rooms when someone knocked onto the door.

"Come in." she called and sat in a comfortable chair near the fireplace. The same butler that guided her entered timidly.

"Miss Scarlet, Jude Heartfilia-sama would like to have a word with you."

She stood up, confused. Why would Lucy's father talk to her? "Let him come in."

The butler nodded and opened the door wider and stepped aside, so the impressive silhouette of Jude Heartfilia came in sight. The butler bowed and quietly left the door.

The blond man coughed once. "Scarlet-san, welcome to the Heartfilia Residence. I appreciate you've come here to congratulate and visit Lucy."

"Thanks for letting me stay. It's no problem. Lucy is a dear friend after all." She responded, a soft gaze in her eyes. Jude narrowly watched her, then looked on his watch.

"I'm sorry I don't have more time for my guest. I have to go soon. But I wanted to meet you personally before we're having diner. Since you are Erza Scarlet, Titania, I assume you're the one that stopped even Jupiter, the Magic Particle Cannon?"

"Yes, I am. May I ask why you are curious about this, sir?"

Jude chuckled. "Well to be honest, I want to apologize again. For causing the entire war with Phantom Lord. I was another person back then. I needed Lucy to save my company. I was a cold and cruel man." The shadow of regret was one Erza knew all too well.

"But now I've changed for the better. For Lucy's sake. I want her to be happy, and I think she is, with Aaron. I've always liked him. You surely will, too. I think they just came back, actually."

Jude's eyes strangely hardened and he looked down on her. Erza didn't step back. "Scarlet-san, could I perhaps ask you one question?"

"Of course." Erza didn't like something about this, at all. Jude had been too smooth, too… nice. The man Lucy described could never be him.

"It is very rude of me, but… what do you feel for my daughter?" he asked, eyes cold and curiously glancing at her. Erza's face changed. For a second, she couldn't control herself and looked at such a way, Jude had to be convinced of her feelings. Despite this, she just said: "Lucy is my best friend. That's why I am coming to visit her. I'll miss her terribly, just like everyone else at Fairy Tail."

Jude nodded. He said goodbye and walked out, his hand on the door knob. Then he looked one last time at her. "One last thing, Scarlet-san. I am completely convinced Lucy will be happy with Aaron. Do not go and ruin it all for some past feelings."

"All I want is for Lucy to be happy." She didn't say anything anymore. It wasn't necessary. He closed the door softly. They had played out their cards and both knew of the other what they wanted. Jude knew Erza was in love with her, but wouldn't act on those feelings if not reciprocated. Erza knew Jude wanted Lucy to marry Aaron, but his motives were unclear.

It would all depend on if Aaron was a nice guy, or Lucy's reaction to her.

She let herself fall back on the chair. There were still some things not quite right. The S-class mission for example. Stupid she hadn't asked him!

She closed her eyes and relaxed for a bit, until she felt a soft tug at her shoulder. Erza opened her eyes slowly and looked into two warm brown orbs. She smiled satisfied for a second before realizing the situation and jumped up.

"Lucy!"

She hugged the girl tightly, and only now she had found her again did she truly realize how much she needed her.

"Erza, I'm so happy you're here." Lucy smiled and loosened her grip, so she could look at her. Upon which she frowned. "You look awful. Did you even sleep?"

"I didn't sleep well since you left." Erza said bluntly.

Lucy cast her eyes down. "Oh."

"We need to talk. That's why I came here."

Lucy sighed and she nodded hesitantly.

Erza went on. "Look, I know you're happy and here, but why did you leave so sudden? Why only sending a short letter, a note almost? Let's face the facts: you're leaving your guild, with all your friends and family, your home. For a guy you met a week ago! You're engaged! Are we nothing to you? Doesn't Fairy Tail mean anything? Don't I mean anything?" her voice turned softer. She hadn't meant to lecture so much. She was just so angry.

"I know you always liked the adventure and the jobs with us. You always said this was the life you imagined you would have. And you and I… that was something special to us, wasn't it?" she smiled now, and Lucy still looked away. "Remember the last conversation we had? On the roof? You are special to me, Lucy, and I don't want to lose you. Because… Because I'm in love with you." She sighed bitterly.

"And I am so stupid for only realizing it now. If I had before you left, I might have stopped you. None of this would happen. Didn't you? I need to know Lucy: truth is always the best, even if it's not what you or I want to hear. So were you in love with me?"

Lucy looked in Erza's eyes. They were filled with warmth and care, but it was hidden under deep layers of blank looks.

"I know we were close then, but it seems like a lifetime ago. I've met the One, Erza. I'm flattered, but I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Aaron and I'm getting married"

Three stabs followed in Erza's heart.

"I'm sorry." Lucy only said. She stepped back and let go of Erza. "I'll leave you alone then. I'll see you at dinner with Aaron and Dad."

Erza looked up, pain in her eyes. Despite that, she smiled. "I'm sorry, Lucy."

The blonde looked as if she hadn't heard it right. "What? Why are you sorry?"

Erza hid herself behind her armour again, and she could feel her heart was locked up, suffering in silence. It was what she'd done before Lucy came and it was what she would do from now on.

"I hadn't meant for it to sound like that. It seems I got carried away. I don't mean to take you away from him. I just wanted you to know I missed you. And if you're happy with this guy, then so be it. Are you happy?" she even managed to quirk an eyebrow.

Lucy seemingly didn't know what to say for a second. Then she said: "Yes. Yes, I am.

Erza sighed. If this was what Lucy wanted. "Lucy?" she asked at the retreating girl.

"Yeah?"

"If you have to think so long about it, it's not happiness. Do remember that."

Lucy nodded. "I will."

She left Erza alone, who sank down on the floor. Her tears were spilling on the red carpet.

 **Please Review?**

 **Next chapter: Fight during dinner! Erza's remarks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner time!

**Chapter four: Revelation during dinner**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was silent for a moment. None of them knew what to say, the connections between them were complicated after all. Jude was Lucy's father, owner of the house and actually wanted the redhead a soon as humanly possible out of his house. He also wanted Lucy and Aaron to get married. Aaron was clearly in love with Lucy and wooed over her constantly, much to Lucy and Erza's annoyance. He seemed like a nice guy though. Lucy was even more complicated. She was in love with Aaron, but her feelings for Erza hadn't disappeared completely. Erza wanted the truth. She didn't like Jude, she disliked Aaron even more and she was head over heels for Lucy.

Aaron was polite an nice to her and Erza could see why one would fall for him, but there was also something darker to him. Maybe she's attracted to bad boys, she thought. Like Levy. Aaron looked nice, too. He had wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes. You could see he was smart and athletic, and fashionable too.

What to say then?

Lucy was the one to start talking and asking questions at Erza.

"Erza, how is everyone at Fairy Tail doing?"

Erza blinked. "Most people are fine. Mirajane finally admitted she liked Laxus. Oh, Wendy and Carla are on a solo job, working together with Chelia. It was a special request."

"Really? And what about Natsu and Gray?"

Erza smiled. "They are on a mission too, together."

"Together? How odd. But I suppose the requests for special mages keep flowing in."

"Yes, ever since the Grand Magic Games. There were plenty that arrived for you, too, Lucy."

"Oh." She looked down. Jude gritted his teeth and Aaron looked worried.

"Lucy, didn't you plan on visiting them?" The boy asked carefully. Lucy immediately cheered up and she smiled sickeningly sweet at her fiancé.

"Yes, but there's so much left to arrange! I don't think I'll get to it. And after the wedding, I have so little time. Since Dad is going to retire, I have to take over the company."

Jude frowned. "Hush, Lucy, that information is still private."

"But Erza's a good friend. She can know about it."

Erza put her fork and knife on her plate. "Lucy, are you going to take over the business? I thought you weren't interested in it."

Lucy coloured a bit. "I wasn't, but Aaron taught me stuff and now I can see it's amazing."

Oh. Aaron again. Something was off. She should talk to Lucy about it before she left.

"I'm sorry, Scarlet-san, but I have to know if you're going to stay the night. I'll have the servants prepare your bed then."

"Oh, no, I don't think I'm going to stay. I need to go back to the guild soon." In truth, she didn't want to spend a second longer in this house. She was already sick of the wealth, politeness and even air that surrounded rich people. She wanted to go back to the guild, with open, warm people. Like Lucy was, before all of this changed her into a marionette. She was done with it. This is what Lucy wants, so she should go.

"You can't go now! Stay, at least tonight. You can sleep with me." Lucy pleaded. Erza froze under the last sentence, as did Aaron and Jude.

"That's not a great idea, Lucy, honestly. It's better that she goes." Jude's comment made Erza's blood boil. There was something going on here, something she absolutely hated.

"I'm sorry?"

"You have already invaded my home enough, trying to talk Lucy out of this. But she isn't going to change her mind. So get lost already." Jude's use of words made Lucy's eyes widen.

"You fiend." Erza reacted. She stood up straight.

"I'm sorry?" Jude inquired. He even quirked an eyebrow. That was it. Erza couldn't possibly keep her suspicions to herself.

"Apology not accepted." She said. Lucy stiffened, Aaron froze and Jude's mouth fell open.

"I have tolerated the underlying insults long enough now for Lucy's sake. But this is going all too far for me. I am Erza Scarlet, S-class mage of Fairy Tail. Had you remembered that and looked a little deeper into your daughter's life, this wouldn't be happening."

At Erza's rage, Jude stood up too. Aaron and Lucy just looked disbelieving at the clash of willpower and fury. The richest man of Fiore, owner of Heartfilia Konzern versus Titania.

"You might have fooled Lucy, and maybe even Aaron, but I was not misguided by you. Lucy, you don't want to follow in your father's footsteps. He's a liar and a cheater, and he hasn't changed a bit since Phantom Lord!"

"You're just saying this because you love her." Jude seemed furiously calm, but he wasn't.

"Even if that was a fact, I wouldn't act on it. You made a couple mistakes, Jude. I saw through your plans. It was so obvious. I guess you underestimated me." Erza, in the meanwhile, had equipped back to her armour. She felt safer now.

"Erza, what do you mean? You're acting so paranoid." Lucy asked.

"Your father was planning on your marriage with Aaron! You've been manipulated! Your father wanted to murder me!" she declared.

The words dropped like a bomb. Complete silence ensued.

Jude started laughing. Loudly, wild and desperate. It was a long laugh, and it echoed through the dining room.

When he was finished, he merely asked Erza where she got her assumptions from.

Erza narrowed her eyes. She looked carefully at Lucy and Aaron. They both seemed in shock and moved closer to each other. Their hands had disappeared under the table, invisibly holding each other, she noticed. Ignoring the pang in her heart once more, she pointed accusingly to Jude.

"You made a couple mistakes, Jude. First: the S-class request. Mirajane already remarked how strange it was. Kidnapping Lucy was, with the right magic, easily something a normal mage could have done. Also, the request was only sent to Fairy Tail. I could be the only mage who would take it on or Mirajane would notice the strangeness. Then Lucy arrived by herself at your mansion, so you blew it off, knowing I would come to her." Lucy looked with wide eyes at her father. She clearly hadn't known of it. It all fit.

"Secondly, there was barely any security stopping me. I have spotted several guards and soldiers observing my approach to the house, but none addressed me. Why wouldn't they, unless they knew I was coming? The third mistake was of your butler, who opened the door. I wished to immediately speak to Lucy, but he stopped me and offered strawberry cake while I waited. How could he know of my fetish? Lucy once told me you despise strawberries, so it couldn't be that."

"It's enough. This is all coincidence, and has nothing to do with me. Why would I do such things? I am only happy that Lucy is here, engaged."

Erza tapped her foot on the ground. Jude was getting nervous. He had every reason to.

"I wasn't done yet. I, too, hoped it would be coincidence. As fifth, you came to my room. Even when your own daughter returned, you had always called her to you, not the other way around. You had no reason to speak with me, despite your threats and politeness. So when I noticed you placed a microphone fallen into the carpet, I knew you were up to no good. You overheard my conversation with Lucy to have my feelings and our connection confirmed."

Lucy looked disbelievingly at her father. She knew Erza was right, she just knew. Aaron didn't say anything. He didn't know what to think.

Jude sank down on his chair. "What kind of mage are you…"

"As to why you would do this: it is very obvious. Lucy had written a letter that told you were changed. You haven't. You pretended to, so you could convince Lucy easier and she would be willing to inherit your company. Isn't it you yourself that said in a newspaper article that people never change? You wanted Lucy to marry Aaron for the company's sake. That is why you wanted to kill me: Lucy did feel something for me, and then you led her away!"

She was finished. What came next was up to Lucy. The blonde still watched her father.

"Is it true?" she asked softly. In comparison to Erza, her voice seemed vulnerable and tiny.

Jude didn't answer. Instead, Aaron scraped his throat.

"It is true, Lucy-chan."

They all looked at him surprised. "What? Aaron, what do you mean?"

The boy sank to his knees. He bowed deeply in apology for Lucy.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy-chan. I knew about your father's plan since the beginning! Yet I willingly allowed it to protect you and so you would love me as I love you! I'm so sorry, but I was scared Erza-san would steal your heart! I'm so selfish!" he sobbed.

Lucy looked almost disgusted at him. "Aaron. How could you betray me like that. So everything, every single thing you said to me, wasn't true? The promise you made, was already broken?"

"I'm sorry. I did it because I love you, Lucy-chan." Aaron still pleaded, unable to look at her.

"I'm going to my room now." Lucy stated, with a quivering voice. "I need time to think."

She left with elegant steps, her shoulders as straight as ever. She looked back once, not at Aaron, but at Erza. She sent her a smile. That smile wanted to say so much… It said Lucy had never really stopped caring about Erza. It said she was sorry. That everything would be alright.

Then she turned her head and silently left. Erza had smiled back, but looking at Aaron made her head hurt.

"Aaron, don't lie there. She's long gone."

"What should I do? My Lucy-chan… she hates me."

Erza sighed. Was she really going to say it? "She doesn't hate you. She needs time to think. if you go to her after that, she'll 'e happy to see you. You can all work it out, I'm sure. She really cared greatly for you."

Aaron stood up and dried a singly tear. "You're right. Thanks for the advice, Erza-san. You know Lucy the best. Ever since we've become close, I feel that I understand her less and less. The last few days, she'd been staring a lot out of the windows. Maybe she was waiting for you…"

Erza shook her head. "I don't think so. Lucy sent a letter to Fairy Tail, and she said that she'd really fallen for you. She couldn't lie about that. Not to us."

Aaron smiled. "Do you think so?" He thanked Erza again and then said he was going to his room too. Erza looked at Jude once again.

He suddenly spoke with croaked voice. "Even now you've revealed my plan, It's still going to work. They already love each other. Lucy won't break off the engagement. So there's no chance she'll choose you. She'll never love you!"

Erza quirked an eyebrow. "What is the point, Jude? If Lucy marries, she'll do it out of love and then I will be happy for her. That is love. You don't know anything about it."

Jude coughed. "You've lost, Fairy Tail mage! You've lost!"

Erza simply shook her head and walked away. Nobody bothered about Jude anymore.

 **End of the chapter!**

 **Announcement: I think I'm going to stop writing ErLu fics or any fics at all after this, because I'm not really getting response, you know. It's really depressing to see there are so little fans out there and I feel like I'm not pleasing anyone.**

 **Of course, I'll still finish this fanfic.**

 **Please Review?**


	5. Chapter 5: Talking, Talking, Talking

**Chapter five: Lucy and Aaron, Aaron and Erza, Erza and Lucy**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

After the little dramatic event at the diner, Erza went to her room and sat for a while. She thought about Lucy and Aaron, and the jealous feeling in her chest wouldn't go away, even after she resolved to let them be happy.

It was difficult. No matter how many times her head and heart told her this was right, part of her wanted Lucy. It couldn't be easy for the blonde either. What did she feel right now? She'd said she loved Aaron, but that couldn't be. Right? After so little days? She and Lucy had terribly slowly grown into something much more than friends, and Lucy had forgotten about it in a day? It couldn't be.

The spacy room seemed cramped all of a sudden. Deciding she needed some air, she went outside to take a walk. Maybe, after that, she should see Lucy. She'd have enough time by herself after that.

When she walked down the stairs of the door to the garden, she abruptly stopped. Two voices were arguing. Lucy and Aaron. Erza decided to stop and listen for a bit, even though she felt like a trespasser.

"I don't know if I can forgive you, Aaron, but I'm stuck either way, aren't I? I made a promise, and as a Celestial Mage, I can't break it. There's no going around that."

"What if I don't want it anymore? You could never keep the promise then."

"That doesn't matter to me. Don't you see? I can impossibly break a promise, no matter the circumstances. And don't act as if you don't want it. You've been following me since we were kids."

Oh. How interesting. Lucy told them she never had a friend in her childhood.

"So? The past isn't the present, and it'll never be. You liked me when we were kids, but you fooled yourself into loving me. You merely thought of me as the hero who would save you from your father."

"And didn't you love to play the role? Isn't that the reason you wanted to kill Erza too? I still don't believe it… Wanting that is something I'll never forget, let alone forgive!"

"I knew it! You are in love with her, aren't you? Why don't you just admit?"

Lucy's voice cracked. Erza's heart gave a pang. "What good would it be? It's too late for me now. I couldn't ever look her in the eye if she knew. But it's over now. I'm engaged to you, and there's no way back."

"I'm sorry. I really am."

Lucy didn't respond anymore. What could she say? Aaron sighed, put his hands in his pockets and walked back inside. He walked right passed her, but didn't give any acknowledgement.

Erza stood there for ten seconds, trying to figure out what to do. Talk to Lucy or Aaron first? They needed to settle things down. When she heard Lucy's cries, she acted before thinking: she rushed to the blonde's side.

"Hey" Erza said softly. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" She walked slowly towards Lucy, who was on her knees, crying silently.

"Everything is wrong. I don't know what to do anymore." Lucy shuddered.

Erza knew Lucy needed her, and despite every objection, she took Lucy in her arms from behind. Her front pressed against Lucy's back. Her slender fingers sought with one hand Lucy's and with the other, strokes of blonde hair were stroked out of her face. It felt so right, to take Lucy in her arms. Her armour was long exquipped.

"How much did you hear?" Lucy knew she'd been listening to the conversation. Erza felt even more guilty.

"Almost all of it." She murmured.

Lucy sighed. Her sobbing was already subsiding. "The part about you, too…?" she asked with a tiny voice, and Erza couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Yes."

"I meant what I said, you know. I've felt something for you for a long time."

Erza felt like crying too. Lucy turned around in hr arms.

"But it's too late. I promised Aaron I would marry him. I told my father when he asked in a rash moment." She wiped a tear away. "Actually, our entire relationship was a mess. I was so happy to see him, and here Fairy Tail and you seemed so far off… I'm sorry. I feel like I've betrayed you."

"You didn't. It's okay. Maybe we can work out something."

"No. I promised it. I already told Aaron, too. There's no way around it."

"But, Lucy… I…"

Lucy put a finger on her lips. "Don't say it. I know. Me too."

Erza saw it coming. She knew the moment Lucy's eyelids dropped and came closer. But even though it was wrong, even though she had a fiancé, she let her kiss her. Erza herself could only give in to the desire, need she was feeling. Their lips softly touched and the kiss felt both wrong and right. And at the same time, they didn't feel anything of that sort, only deeply connected with one another. Jude, the garden, Fairy Tail, it all seemed so far. Her lips moved hungrily against Lucy, and Lucy was just as feverish as Erza. They had both longed for this moment, and now it was finally there, they relished in it. Erza could always remember their first kiss perfectly. The taste of Lucy's lips, her hands encircling Lucy's waist and Lucy's arms around her neck. They indulged the kiss with pain in their hearts, because deep down, they knew it wasn't going to happen again. Maybe that's why it was so sweet.

Erza pressed harder against Lucy, wanting more and more of her. Lucy was pushed back and fell over into a flowerbed. They broke apart and Erza kissed Lucy three more times, smiling cheekily, before remembering it all.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen, and you have a fiancé and, uh…" she said embarrassed. "Please hit me!"

Lucy looked away blushing. "It's okay. I didn't mind."

Erza nodded and stood there awkwardly. "Well, I'll go back to my room then. I am going to return to the Guild tomorrow and uh, yeah, I should be fit." Did she just say "yeah"? and "uh"? twice!

"Oh, okay. You're already going back?"

"Unless you want me to stay." Erza said promptly.

Lucy looked thoughtfully. "No, I don't think so."

Erza just nodded, a little disappointed. Really, what did she expect? She wanted to say goodbye when she saw Lucy smiling wickedly.

"Because I'm going with you!" she grinned.

"Really?" Erza said surprised.

Lucy nodded assuring. "Really."

Erza went back inside, almost jumping in the air and smiling wider than ever. Lucy was coming back! But as she was walking through the richly decorated hallway, a lean, long figure made her stop.

"So, she still hangs on you, huh?" It was Aaron. His eyes were red and his clothes untidy.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She was pretty sure what it meant, and didn't like it.

"Lucy. She still is in love with you." He looked up to the invisible sky. "I've tried so hard, you know. Since we were kids, I loved her. I wanted to help her escape. She liked me, too…" his voice died away, his look on the ground.

"What happened?" she softly wondered.

"What happened?" he laughed bitterly. "I had a talk with her father. That's what happened. He convinced me somehow Lucy didn't want me and I wasn't good enough and he was happy here and safe and all that shit. I was so stupid."

He started to speak louder and louder, anger in his movements and eyes. "So to her, it seemed like I dropped her like she dropped all of you. She immediately created distance, saying we never were real friends. Next month, she runs away."

His voice lowered now, to nearly a whisper. "Then she came back. To talk to her father, or something. I had been so depressed and manipulated, he convinced me to give her an aphrodisiac. He said she'd realize her true feelings and love me. She'd leave everything behind, including her beloved guild and you, to be with me."

Erza was almost sure she saw a tear running down his cheek: the single drop speaking of horrible guilt.

"So I betrayed her again. I'm the worst person ever. I guess I got what I wanted in the end. I'm going to marry her, even though she desperately doesn't want to and loves you."

He covered his eyes with a hand, shaking from grief. "And yet, I'm still too selfish to be the person she deserves. To let her go and stop loving her. That would be what she wants most, wouldn't it? For me to disappear as fast as I can."

Erza had been standing there silently, all the time. But now she couldn't stop herself. In three strides, she was with the guy. She hit him with a lot of strength, but he wouldn't be unconscious about it.

"Shut up, dude!" Really, what was this guy thinking? He didn't deserve Lucy like this. Not in a hundred, no a thousand years.

"Hiro, you can't even see the truth through your self-pitying, self-loathing eyes. I'll give you a new sketch of your history: You've betrayed Lucy twice, tricked her into loving you and wanting to murder the person she loves. Now you're engaged to her while she doesn't want to. But she forgave you."

He scoffed, and she hit him again.

"Yes, she did forgive you. And if you knew Lucy, knew how kind and forgiving she is, you wouldn't be whining about this."

"I haven't told her about the aphrodisiac." He mumbled.

Erza didn't miss a beat. "Are you going to?"

He didn't answer.

She sighed, pulling an armoured hand through her hair. "I'm not the person to tell you how absolutely wrong that was, because it was, but I have a feeling truth will come out eventually. Look, she forgave you because she knows you love her. Now you have to live with the consequences. It's your fault, so fix it. And if you can't, ask other people to help you. Now, go to your room and sleep. And when you're rested, pack your stuff."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we're going back to Fairy Tail."

 **Wow, this was just a bunch of conversations. Oh, well, at least they kissed!**

 **Please review?**


	6. Chapter 6: Choices

**Chapter six:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

Erza ran through the forest, chasing the last bandit. Leaves and branches hit her arms and legs, but she barely felt it because of the speed she was chasing him. Her Soaring Armour was one of the most useful, it drained little magic and was incredibly fast.

She spotted her opponent. He was moving in slow motion, asking to be taken down. She came closer and closer. The man turned his head. His eyes were big and full of fear, his arm stretching out to defend himself. But he was too slow, she didn't even need to dodge him. The Requip Mage instead grabbed his arm, flicked her wrist and sent him flying against a tree.

He was lying there, half-unconscious. She requipped in her usual Heart Kreuz Armour and steadily approached him.

"What do you want, witch?" He said with disgust.

She ignored the insult and almost admired his stubbornness. Most of her opponents were so afraid they could only beg for their life.

"I want you to tell me where I can find this plant." She unfolded a paper with the image of a green, small herb with brown seeds.

"Don't know what you're talking about." He said. She just waited patiently. The bandit eventually realized this wasn't working.

"Okay, okay. Stop glaring at me." He was still acting as if he wasn't scared to the bone. Erza could clearly see him shiver and squirm to get out of here.

"I know you've got it. You're the last one and we interrogated all the others. They didn't have any of it, so you must have it. Give it to me, I'm trying to save a friend's life."

He snorted. "Sure you are. It cost us a lot of trouble to find it, now you're taking our only hope away?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You were oppressing simple villagers to find it in the mountains. You held their children as hostages!"

"It was for our family! They can only be saved with this!" he looked pleadingly.

"Family? You don't have a family. And even so, you can find new. With your own hands this time. Maybe you should try to work fairly. Then you could discover there won't be a risk to lose it all!"

With that, she took the precious herb with her and simply walked away.

The herb that could save Aaron… or that could save her future with Lucy.

The dark voice in her heart seemed to be talking again. Yes, she had a dark side, deeply buried, but still present.

It told her to destroy the plant and tell her friends the man didn't have it. To let Aaron lie in a deep coma, and then she could be with Lucy. She could be happy, and Lucy would be happy.

But the shadow of what she'd done would be like a wall between them. It would always stand there, invisible. Lucy would never approve of it. She would feel guilty because she let a man suffer in exchange for her own happiness.

Lucy and her would grow apart. Erza knew it. And she felt horrible because that was biggest part of the reason she wouldn't do it.

Erza should be a better person. But she wasn't.

Noticing she'd arrived at the hideout of the bandits, she collected her thoughts. Lucy ran towards her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so happy you're okay." She mumbled, while Erza stroked her hair and laughed a little. She put Lucy down and took a little distance.

"What's this? Like I couldn't handle one tiny bad guy."

"I know, I know, but still… Did you find it?" she asked hopeful.

"I did. Here it is." She lifted the bundle of plants in her hand.

"Yo, Erza, how did it go?" Natsu asked, appearing out of the forest.

"Great, I found it."

"Yosh! Let's save the guy. Right, Luce?" he smiled goofily, but looked a little worried at Lucy. The girl hadn't been herself since the accident.

"Sure, Natsu! Let's go!" she grinned happily.

They waited a bit and talked until Gray came back, saying he hadn't found anything. Upon which he started fighting with Natsu once again. Erza stopped them before it escalated too far.

"Let's just go, boys."

They nodded and started a competition to find out who was the fastest to get out of the forest, meanwhile still fighting.

Which left Erza and Lucy alone.

Lucy smiled and nonchalantly grabbed Erza's hand, that was unarmoured for that sole reason. Erza didn't show any response, but held on Lucy's hand as well. They walked silently out of the forest.

Ever since the accident, Lucy and Erza had been growing closer, again, but the guilt about Aaron prevented both to really say something about it. Even though she was happy, it still felt wrong. How was she going to survive this?

And just now, she thought about destroying it! How could she!

"You know, I've thought about it, too." Lucy confessed. Erza stiffened and held her hand tighter. She never, never wanted to let go.

"But it'd be awful. It'd never end good. Especially because he saved my life…I once cared for him. But now, now I can only see you. And he's only human, so I don't want to hurt him, really, but I can't help it."

The confession set Erza's heart on fire. Without knowing why, she blurted it out. "He gave you an aphrodisiac."

Lucy nodded. "I know."

"You knew?"

"Yes, but I think, that if I had grown up like him, I might have done the same thing." Without seeing the question in Erza's eyes, she answered.

"His father always taught him he should do anything to reach his goal. The end justifies the means. I thought he'd changed, however. Guess I was wrong."

Erza didn't say anything. Lucy had wanted to change him. Maybe that's why she clung on to the guy, too.

They walked in further silence, until they reached the boys and let go of their intertwined hands.

The entire journey was spent in the same silence.

It was nearly evening when they arrived at Magnolia. They all went immediately to Porlyusica, Fairy Tail's unofficial doctor.

"What are you doing here? Did you find the herb?"

Erza nodded and gave her the green item.

"Okay, it should work out now." She went back inside, without bothering about them anymore. Lucy, Erza, Natsu and Gray all followed her silently.

"What are you still doing here? Get out!" she said harshly. They all jumped back, but didn't leave. Porlyusica continued to ignore them and made a medicine from the herb. She applied it to his forehead and then went to sit on her chair next to the guy.

"What did you actually do to get him like that?" she asked. They all hesitated and looked at each other.

"Well, when Lucy and Erza came back, Gray and I were…talking on the balcony." Natsu said with a glance at Erza.

"But Gray, that bastard, he made one of the pillars drop and…"

"It was my fault? You were the one who punched that piece of stone!"

"That's not true! I tried to catch it, but you held me off!"

The boys started growling and fighting, but the three women ignored it.

"What Natsu means is that he and Gray were fighting and they accidentally dropped a pillar." Lucy said.

"We were walking right under it when it fell. Or rather, Lucy was." Erza continued.

"Aaron saw it first and he pushed me aside. But the thing dropped on him instead." Lucy said, uncomfortably looking away.

"Then, he fell unconscious. We brought him to you and here we are."

Erza was still angry at herself. If she hadn't been so preoccupied with the message she got from Jellal that morning, she would've been paying attention. But Aaron was really fast if necessary.

"Aha. You're lucky he's still alive, then. So are you." Porlyusica seemed to look at them for a while. She shook her head.

"Sheesh, what a mess is this." Then she got angry over the ravage Natsu and Gray caused.

"Now get the hell out of my house before I lynch you all!" she said, and chased them out of the door with a broomstick. Yes, she was that scary.

Natsu and Gray had stopped fighting and they all separated to go home, agreeing on meeting here tomorrow. Lucy and Erza had to go the same way, so they stuck together for a while. When they arrived at her house, Lucy hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked.

"Just, I don't want to be alone now. Could you… could you stay for a bit?" Lucy asked fearfully.

"I don't know if it's a good idea, Lucy."

"Please, Erza?" Lucy didn't seem to understand the situation.

"Lucy, you're engaged and he is lying unconscious in the hospital. Don't you feel guilty?"

"I do, but, I don't know what to do."

"Well, it certainly isn't inviting me for a non-platonic sleepover." Erza was harsh, but it was necessary.

Lucy seemed to doubt everything.

"Lucy, whatever we had, it's over. You're going to marry. This is wrong."

"But I don't love him! I love you!"

"You don't love me, Lucy. And I don't love you either. I'm sorry, but I can't do this."

Lucy nodded a bit, trying not to cry. "I know. I'm sorry for what I did. It's not fair."

"Maybe not. But it is reality. Good night, Lucy."

"Good night, Erza."

Erza walked away and tried not to hear the soft "maybe this is why I love you" Lucy whispered, followed by soft cries.

Erza took out her lacrima communication mobile, and called Natsu.

"Natsu? Erza here. Could you go to Lucy's? I think she needs a friend now." And it wouldn't be her anymore. No, she wouldn't be that anymore.

 **Hmm, this is shorter than the others, and I'm not sure I like it.**

 **Please review?**


	7. Chapter 7: Jellal and Lucy's solution

**Chapter seven:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

The next day, Erza arrived late at Porlysica's house. She almost always made a point to be on time, but this morning, she'd dallied a lot more than usual, simply because she didn't want to face Lucy yet.

She was sad, of course, but also… relieved somehow. Why was that?

Knocking on the door, she decided later inspection of her feelings could wait. Porlyusica let her grumbling in, accepting these humans would be here for a while.

The rest was already there. Gray looked bored and his usual self, Natsu cheerful. She almost didn't dare look at Lucy. When she did, it was a surprise how well she looked, like last night didn't happen. Like Erza meant nothing to Lucy all over again. Erza knew she looked horrible herself. She'd barely slept, if at all.

"Good morning, guys, Lucy."

"Good morning, Erza." The boys said in choir, like two school kids for their teacher.

"Hey, Erza." Lucy said. She avoided Erza's look at all costs.

It was awkwardly silent for a while, each in their own thoughts. Erza's mainly about Lucy, of course.

Maybe she'd felt relieved so she didn't have to… fight any more for Lucy. She was tired of the situation, which only made them both miserable, so that's why she felt this way.

It reminded her of the situation with Jellal all over. Thinking of his note, she should really respond and meet up with the guy.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed Porlyusica come in. "He's awake." She said, and went back.

The three others immediately stormed after her. Erza was calmer, expecting the worst. What if he lost his memory or forgot how to speak suddenly? It could happen sometimes. You never know it with people with head injuries.

"How are you feeling?" she could hear Lucy ask.

"Great, great. What happened? Where are we?"

She entered the room. Lucy was sitting next to him on the bed, stroking his hair. She absentmindedly looked up when Erza came in, but her eyes fled back to Aaron.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uhh, it's all so blurry. I think you and I are… engaged?" he asked.

Lucy blushed faintly. "Well, it's complicated. But in short, yes, we are."

"Oh. I'm a lucky guy then." He smiled. "Who are all these people?"

"Oh, this are Natsu, Gray and Erza. They've helped me save you."

"Really? Thanks a lot. But, Lucy, what happened?"

"You saved my life. That's what happened. Thank you so much." She kissed him on his forehead, softly and caring.

An unexpected burning hot pain shot through her chest. She remembered Lucy kissing her…

Aaron seemed tired and fell asleep again, a content smile on his face. Porlyusica chased them to the other room.

"Okay, puny humans. Here's what you need to do to make sure he's going to recover well." She said matter-of-factly. Her finger pointed to Erza and Lucy.

"I don't care in what kind of messed up situation you three are, with love triangles and all that." She looked them intensely in the eye and both blushed.

"Don't make things too complicated. If he tries too much, he could be back here in an instant. Take it slowly. Build it up. Very slowly. Got it?"

The girls nodded. The old lady pointed at Natsu and Gray. "And you two, if you fight with him or anything of the sort, I'll know. And it won't be your best day. It won't even be a good day. Got it, muscle-heads?"

The boys nodded in Happy-fashion. Funny, she never knew someone else could do this to them.

"That's all. Get out. I hate humans!"

"We know." Natsu mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Madam! Goodbye, Madam!" Natsu said. Gray followed him outside, but Erza stopped at the doorstep.

"Aren't you coming, Lucy?"

The blonde looked away. "I think I'm going to stay here for a bit. In case he wakes up again."

"I see. See you later." Erza went outside and was left with Gray and Natsu in the forest. She felt lonelier than ever. She remembered Jellal's note again. If she was correct, he should be in Magnolia around noon. It was already eleven o'clock.

She hurried back to the town, leaving the two boys alone and waited until a familiar presence entered the city. Someone she'd know from a thousand feet. Jellal Fernandes, her childhood friend, enemy and something more until he ended things. Talk about a complicated relationship.

He approached her in the usual street, a calm one with very little people. Or you could just say backway alley since the Council was still looking for him.

"Jellal. It's been a while." She said.

"Yeah, but I thought I should stop by."

"Where's Merudy?" Erza asked curious. The two members of Crime Sorcière were always together.

"She's looking for Ultear."

"Ultear? I thought Ultear has aged a lot since she used that magic. That's why she left, wasn't it?"

Jellal sighed. "Yes, but Ultear has always been kind of a mother to Merudy. She really doesn't accept Ultear just left with only a note."

"I can understand that. But how is she going to find her? You guys are wanted criminals."

"To the point of this visit: that's why I need your help, Erza."

"How so?"

"We want you to ask around if any old lady has recently moved in. You can say it's your grandmother or so. We really want to find her. Please, Erza?"

The Requip Mage felt a little divided.

"But Ultear has written a letter to you. She said that she doesn't want it. Why look for her?"

Jellal looked away. "We need information. About the organization she was… trained in."

"The Bureau of Magical Development? But she destroyed those herself." It was true. The entire scandal had come to light and the organization was quickly disbanded.

"Yes, but we're looking for the other pupils. We think we might contact the ones alive."

"Oh. I think there's still holes in the story, but okay. I'll help you."

"Thanks, Erza." He bowed.

She smiled warmly a him, glad their past had been forgotten and now they made a new start.

They separated, after promising to meet again tomorrow. Erza felt cheered up by the prospect of work to do. She remembered something and went to the Guild to search Natsu and Gray. The two mages were sitting at the bar, Natsu hyperactive and Gray lazy.

"Natsu, Gray, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Erza, what's up?" Natsu asked, already bouncing on his chair.

"Well, since Lucy is probably going to be with Aaron a lot, and her rent is due next week, maybe you could take care of it?"

"Why don't you do it?" Gray asked. He really was lazy sometimes. Then he realized who he was talking to and quickly apologized.

"It's okay. I have some errands to run. So, I can count on you?"

"Sure you can! Let's go, Gray!" he dragged Gray to the request board and plucked a mission off.

"Mira, we're out!"

"Sure, Natsu."

"Natsu?" Erza called out. He stopped at the door, still dragging Gray along.

"Don't tell Lucy I asked you to do it."

Natsu grinned and stuck his thumb up.

She sat at the bar and asked for a strawberry cheesecake.

"Why can't they tell Lucy? I think it's pretty sweet." Mira noticed, putting the plate in front of Erza. The latter just shook her head.

"Lucy and I are over. I don't want her to think it's not."

"Oh, really? What happened between you two?" the bartender was obviously disappointed.

"You know, her fiancé happened." She said. It was without sarcasm.

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" Mira was nice and caring, but could sometimes be a gossiper. She didn't want the whole city to know about it.

"No, I'm going to eat this and then search for houses." She ate the first piece and closed her eyes in delight.

"Houses? Are you going to move?"

"No, just something for Jellal…" her voice died away. Damn that strawberry cake!

"Oh, so it's back to you and Jellal?" Mira grinned, although she knew she shouldn't tease Erza about Jellal. It was a too sensitive subject.

Erza shook her head and finished her cake wordlessly. Mira tried to prod more out of her, but the only thing she got was: "This cake is really good, Mira."

Eventually, the girl was called back to work and left her. Probably to scold Cana about her way too large bill.

"Let's go then." She stood up and silently left.

It wasn't difficult finding her, with Erza's reputation people were more than eager to answer, although she got some odd looks when trying to find an old lady that recently moved in.

After a couple of hours, she found the apartment and sent the address to Jellal. She walked back to Fairy Hills, and her thoughts were dark and gloomy. Lucy…

She spotted the familiar blonde in the mass of people, far away. Why was she here? But then she saw Aaron holding her hand and smiling brightly. Erza looked away, her intent of approaching her completely gone. She'd just go back to Fairy Hills and eat the rest of her strawberry cheesecake, the mage thought decisively.

But while she was wandering off, Lucy's voice made her stop.

"Erza! Erza, wait!"

"Lucy? Aaron? Are you already out of bed?"

"Yes, he was feeling so great Porlyusica kind of kicked us out, so I decided to show him around town before going to the guild." Lucy was looking everywhere but at Erza.

"I see. You've really healed fast then, haven't you?"

Aaron smiled. If he noticed any tension between the two girls, he ignored it. "Thanks to that old lady! But I do owe you my thanks, Erza-san. You helped saving my life after all!"

"it was nothing. You are Lucy's lover. So, when is the wedding planned?" she said.

Aaron looked unsure at Lucy. The blonde loosened her grip on him and grabbed Erza's hand. At the touch, Erza's breath hitched and she looked down to the Celestial Mage's hand, then to her face. Lucy's eyes were big in shock.

"Uhm, could I lend you for a moment, Erza?" she asked and dragged her along.

"I haven't told him about… us yet." She immediately started.

"But there is no us." Erza reacted, shaking the lingering hand off her.

"You know what I mean! I... don't know how to explain it."

"How about the truth? That always works."

"You think so? I guess I could try… thanks, Erza!"

She seemed to think of something. "Maybe I should tell the truth. The entire truth. I still care greatly for you, even if you ended whatever we had."

Erza looked wide-eyed at Lucy. Did the blonde find a solution?

"You know, I've read about something in the archives. It says that even if a man and a woman are married, they can divorce."

"Divorce? What does that mean?" the term sounded archaic almost.

"If both sides are unhappy and decide they want to split up, they divorce. They aren't married anymore."

Erza looked doubtfully at Lucy. "I doubt he' going to want to divorce once you've been married."

"That's no problem! If one of the two doesn't want anymore, they have to live apart for a year, and then she's free again!" Lucy was excited.

"How do you know all this?"

"Levy-chan told me last night."

"Last night? Lucy, what does this mean? A year is really long…"

"It means this is the solution! We can be together after I divorced him! I mean, it'll take us a year, but I can wait…" Lucy's voice faltered.

"Do you mean you don't want to anymore?" she whispered so fragile, so adorable.

"Lucy, I want to, nothing more. But to do all that… it's so… unreal." She didn't know what to think.

"If you can't wait, that's okay. I'm going to do it anyway. I don't want him."

"It feels so unfair to him." She finally said. "He doesn't know about any of this. He's happy now."

"Erza…"

"But" she said. "But if this is what you want, how can I stop you? Yes, I can wait for you. It'll cost us, but I will wait for you."

Lucy smiled, and that smile is the moment Erza really resolved to fight for her. How could she have given up on Lucy?

"I should really go. Aaron is probably getting lost again." She said, and with a quick hug and peck on the cheek she left. Erza smiled foolishly after her.

She was walking home when she felt his presence again. Jellal. She saw him in another street and walked towards him.

"Hey. What's wrong? We'd meet tomorrow." She said.

"We have a problem. A major one." He responded. Erza could feel in her gut something wasn't okay.

"And it's about Lucy."

 **End of chapter seven.**

 **So, I realized I kind of messed with the timeline of canon Fairy Tail, so this is after the Grand Magic Games, before Tartaros. Lucy's dad obviously isn't dead and Ultear is old. God, she was one of my fav characters!**

 **So, please review?**


	8. Chapter 8: Aaron's past

**Chapter eight:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Lucy is a problem?" Erza asked. She was following Jellal to their temporary headquarters.

"No. Lucy is in trouble, I meant." Jellal said, while looking around to make sure nobody recognized him.

"How so?" It had to do something with Aaron… She just knew. Where was Lucy?

"It's about an acquaintance of her. Aaron, he calls himself."

"Lucy's fiancé?" she was getting really worried about Lucy. If that bastard did something to her…

"Are they engaged?" Jellal asked surprised. "I did not know that."

He seemed to realise something, quickly glancing at Erza. "Are you okay?"

She just nodded, but he seemed like he didn't believe her. He let the matter rest and started explaining.

"We found Ultear on the address you sent. She was angry, of course, but gave us a list of names of former pupils she believed escaped and are still alive. Among them, there were a few that were familiar, but there was one who stood out in terms of riches. Aaron Junelle to be precise."

Jellal sighed. 'There's no time to explain the whole matter, but if Lucy is his fiancé, she is in even more danger than I assumed. If Aaron was trained in the same way as Ultear, then he is extremely dangerous. We have to stop and restrain him now."

"But… How could that be? I didn't even feel any magic power from him. It's not possible for it to completely disappear." She said.

"It is. Ultear herself has showed us that is possible. We'll talk later about it. Right now we need to find Lucy and make sure she's safe. Do you know where she is?"

"She's at the guild right now, I believe. Let's go."

Jellal nodded, put his scarf over his mouth and followed Erza to the guild. They walked as fast as they could without drawing too much attention.

They reached the guild without hesitation, opened the doors and upon seeing Lucy and Aaron at the bar, suspecting nothing, Erza stormed to the two, and in a flash, she grabbed he guy, threw him on the ground (as far away from Lucy as possible) and requipped in her Heaven's Wheel Armour. At least twenty swords pointed at him.

"Erza? What are you doing?" Lucy asked bewildered. She was already holding one of her keys in her hand.

Erza kept looking at Aaron. He was confused and hurt, but didn't seem like attacking any time soon.

"Lucy, this man…" she started to explain. Then she realized all the guild members were staring at her. She couldn't have that. Not with Jellal in the shadows and a demon on the ground. But it was too late.

"He is a mage. He was trained and tortured by the Bureau of magical Development, whose leader was Brain. Isn't that correct, Aaron?"

The boy looked with fear, not at Erza, but at Lucy. "Y-yes, that's true. My body contained too much magic power, so I was taken there by my parents. That was the last time I saw him." A tear started to form at the memories.

"They… experimented on me a long time. I don't know how long… But due to an accident, my magic power container was destroyed. To a mage, that's the worst thing that can happen. I nearly died. They thought I had died, so left me outside."

"But you survived." Lucy said, tears flooding her cheeks.

"I did. Somehow I managed to escape. It's just something… I don't like remembering. After that, the Junelle Corporation adopted me. They treated me like a son. You know the rest of the story, Lucy."

The entire guild had gone quiet at the story. It was so similar to Ultear's.

"I'm so sorry, Aaron. I didn't know about any of it." Lucy said shocked. She walked towards Aaron. Erza stepped aside. She didn't believe his story. Or rather, she did, but she didn't believe he was good and cosy now. Look at Ultear, how angry and out of control she had been during Tenroujima.

She walked upstairs, where Mira was looking down from, hanging up S-class requests. Jellal joined her as he decided it was safe.

"Mira, what do you think?" she asked the white-haired girl.

"He seems okay. I don't feel anything from him. And I should know a thing or two about hiding magic power."

"And you, Jellal?" the member of Crime Sorcière was usually a bit more reserved than Mira.

"I don't trust him. You don't just destroy someone's magic and then survive. It would be… unheard of."

'Unheard of' was mildly put, but Erza was glad someone shared her thoughts.

"We can't do anything for now. And my guild can't stick around all the time, we need to find the others." He said.

Downstairs, the door was opened. Another familiar figure came in, the symbol of Ankor on his back. Lahar.

"We've heard rumours of Fairy Tail harbouring a fugitive." The man said. They couldn't hear anything else. Erza looked at Jellal.

"I have to go. Be careful." He whispered, then smiled in his special way at her.

"I'll contact you soon." She promised, before he simply vanished. She looked back downstairs, hiding a smile for Mirajane.

"What? Was that it? No hug, or kiss? Should I bet on Lucy again?" Mira asked playfully.

"Lucy and I have found a solution." Erza said. "She can divorce him in a year."

"Oh? I'm really happy for you, Erza." She said. Erza smiled and didn't notice the little 'but' that followed Mira's statement.

Downstairs, Lahar brought her squad inside and they started to search for Jellal. In vain, of course. She saw one of the men hold a little rectangular shape in front of his eye. He looked through it and his eye was a spooky pale blue.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's a magical signature recognition device." He explained. "It's used to look for people with magic power. If the settings are right, it will trace one person's particular magic power. The newest of the newest." He said, a little proud.

"Can you reset it so it could feel anyone's magic power, too?" she inquired curious.

"Sure, you just have to press this button." He said.

Erza, quick as lightning, borrowed it and pressed the button.

"What are you doing?" the man asked shocked.

"I'm just trying to confirm something." Erza said distracted. She put it on, but with her, the colour was normal. She saw everyone's magic power, except her own. They were all coloured differently, and in different shapes. Natsu's was red flames, but Gray's was white ice, something like that. She ignored Lucy's brightly shining one and looked through Aaron.

Inside his chest, a curled up ball of immensely concentrated blue liquid was locked up.

"That might become a problem." She said. She gave it back to the man.

"Thanks for your cooperation." She bowed and left him standing there.

"I'm supposed to say that!" he shouted after her.

Erza didn't hear it anymore. She walked outside. Jellal had left Magnolia already. It was pointless to call him back and contact him. She turned around, only to see Lucy walking out.

"Lucy, are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"You saw me two minutes ago. Why wouldn't I be?" the blonde asked.

"Aaron… I noticed he does have magic power. A lot." She answered, taking in Lucy's reaction.

The younger girl was obvious confused. "How do you know? What do we do now?"

"I don't know." She said, for once admitting weakness. But she quickly went back to her normal self.

"I saw it through a magical power tracer. It's no good if it gets unlocked. But I don't think he's an evil person. Do you?"

"No, I don't. but if that's true, then there's a big possibility it won't get released at all, right? After all these years?

"You never know with magic. But if hell breaks loose, Lucy, I will protect you. Don't worry about that." She took the Celestial Mage in her arms and protectively rested her chin atop Lucy's hair.

After a while, she loosened her grip and was forced to realize she couldn't hold Lucy forever like that. She really wanted to kiss the girl right now, but she didn't know if she could…

"Do you think… we could kiss?" Lucy asked timidly. As if reading her mind.

Erza grinned playfully, complete unlike her. "I think it'll be okay."

With that said, she cupped Lucy's cheek, moved a strand of hair out of her face and leaned in. She surrendered herself to those soft lips once more, dreaming about things far other than earth.

 **End of chapter eight**

 **To think I never planned further than chappie one… o.O**

 **Ugh, I'm still not sure whether to kill Aaron or make him turn evil at the end by going mad by the power… (just ignore that, or it might seem as if I'm not writing a 'real person' with 'feelings' and stuff. This is , haters!) I would erase this section, but too lazy. Who reads this anyway?**

 **Please review?**


	9. Chapter 9:First date

**Chapter nine:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

The sun woke Erza up, like it did most mornings. Unlike those of last week, however, she woke up with a smile. You see, she was going to spend today entirely with Lucy. The two of them had decided last night they needed to forget about all the problems and magic and sad pasts and just have fun together.

Together. That one word made Erza beam. Lucy was hers – for one day. Even they were allowed to have a laid back day every once in a while, right? Even if it was in the middle of some dramatic events.

Deciding not to think about it anymore, she prepared herself for the day. It didn't take very long, so she was quickly off to Lucy's place, eager to see the blonde. She felt remarkable cheerful and excited, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been this way. It seemed only thinking of Lucy lifted her mood.

She arrived at Lucy's house. Stealthily sneaking in, although you couldn't say sneaking when you had a key, she walked to the living room. Barely five minutes later, Lucy walked in, luckily already clothed.

"Erza, glad you're here. Give me two seconds, I'll get my purse." She said and slipped to the bedroom.

Strange. Lucy didn't seem phased or upset she'd suddenly sat there, as usual. The thought somehow pleased her, it implied Lucy didn't mind her being there at all times. Said person walked right in. She looked cheerful, too, but this was Lucy and she barely was in a sour mood – unless it involved her rent.

"Shall we go?" Erza asked.

"Sure. Where are we going, actually?" Lucy asked.

"That depends. How's your rent?" Erza asked, thinking she could do Lucy a favour and spend time with her at the same time.

Lucy sighed and her face got gloomy. "I actually had totally forgotten about it with Aaron. It's due next week."

"But I told Natsu and Gray they should cover it." Erza frowned.

Lucy blinked surprised, then seemed to remember something. "Well, they did take on a job together, but they got into a fight and then Natsu somehow got hand of Gray's boxers and they both ran through town, Natsu burning several buildings and Gray naked. So they didn't actually make money."

"These boys. I knew I couldn't rely on them." Erza said with a dark aura.

"So you were the one that put them on to this? Thanks for thinking of it. You're really thoughtful." Lucy said amazed.

Erza felt herself get red a little. "It was nothing. Anyway, maybe we could take on a job with the two of us? I won't destroy anything."

"Really? Thank you so much! I'm saved!" she squealed, shortly hugged Erza and ran forward to the guild.

"Are you coming or what?" She laughed backwards.

Shaking out of her dreams, she ran to the blonde to catch up. Just for one day, she thought, and exquipped her armour. She felt safe now, like this.

They both arrived at the guild, looking at the request board. At first sight, there didn't seem anything really interesting enough, but Erza found one where they had to animate children with magic. Lucy was fit for that, and Erza was usually pretty good with kids, so they quickly set off.

After a short ride with the train, they reached the village and the client easy enough. They were grateful somebody had answered to their response, they had been waiting for weeks. It appeared these were kids that were synchronically ill and had to stay at hospitals for long periods of time. Hearing that, both Lucy and Erza put their best effort in it.

Lucy was making them laugh with songs of Lyra, listen with great interests to Crux, and practically beamed at any Spirit who appeared. Erza, on the other hand, did nothing for a while and just watched Lucy doing her job. It was such a peaceful and lovely image, Lucy laughing and enjoying her time with the kids, as if she were made for it.

"Erza, they're asking you to requip." Lucy shouted to her, and then her part of the show started. Most of them were very smart and asked which armour had what purpose and their eyes shone with awe every time she exquipped a more impressive armour. She noticed Lucy watching her with admiration and content, and it felt even better now.

When their magic power was finally exhausted, they just sat with them on the ground, talking and getting to know them. Erza enjoyed her time there; she could barely call it work. The children kept asking tricky questions, as if to measure their intelligence.

"Why do you call yourselves Fairy Tail Mages?" a girl asked suddenly.

Erza grinned. "Well, do you think fairies exist?" she asked in return. Most of the kids nodded furiously.

"Do they have tails?" she then asked. This time the response was divided. Most of them thought they did, others weren't so sure.

"We don't know if fairies have tails. It's an everlasting mystery. And to solve a mystery, you have to go on an adventure! Because we cannot solve the mystery, our adventures will continue forever! See?"

Most of the kids nodded admiringly. "I wish I could do magic." One of them said sadly. "Then I could join Fairy Tail someday."

"If you really want it, and if you believe you can, then maybe you will someday." Lucy said smiling.

The kid looked hopeful at her.

"Say, Lucy-san, Erz-san, are you a couple?" another girl wondered.

Lucy and Erza looked at each other, unsure of what to answer.

"Of course they are. They're holding hands." A boy said, pointing at their hands. While they were sitting, their hands had somehow indeed found each other, subconsciously. They smiled softly, happy with it.

But half an hour later, they walked out the hospital with huge smiles at their faces.

"Thank you for coming. They really loved it. Oh, here's your reward." The nurse said, giving them a stack of 200,000 Jewels. Erza silently counted a hundred thousand off and gave it back to the woman. They left her both stunned at the door, walking away.

"That was really nice of you. Wait, here's your share." Lucy said. She didn't seem to realize what Erza had done.

"Lucy, keep that. it's not enough for your rent otherwise." Erza said, confused.

"But I can't take your part. And so what? I'll find another job." The blonde offered her the money, but Erza put it right back in her hands.

"Lucy, the money I gave to the woman was my share." She stated.

"Huh? But then you don't have any money!" Lucy protested.

"We took this job to pay your rent, didn't we? I've already made sure of mine. Besides, I've had a lot of fun today, that must be worth something. I'd never just give up half the money without telling you." Erza said.

Lucy smiled and slipped her hand back in hers. "How on Earthland did I deserve you?" she whispered. She didn't wait for an answer, but pecked Erza on the lips, quick, before anyone had seen it.

"Let's find some place to eat, okay? I'm starving" the Celestial Mage smiled and tugged a bit at Erza's hand. The other mage had stopped and dazed into the sky due to Lucy's kiss. She quickly came to her senses and walked along Lucy to a nice restaurant.

They ate and talked some more, about nothing special to any of us, but to them, it was all incredibly important, because they were with each other.

After dinner, they sat at the bar and maybe had a drink or two, just because they didn't want their date to end. Itmight have proven a little too strong for the two of them, because they both felt sleepy after a while. Lucy was the first one to doze off, putting her hands under her head and closed her eyes, still smiling.

Erza could even stand up and try to pick up Lucy before she too, completely unexpected, fell down at the feet of the chair. Both of them, so engrossed with the other, hadn't noticed that there were barely any other people besides them, and all of them were looking bad. Like bad guys, I mean.

They laughed and dragged Erza along with them, their sleeping powder had worked. Their plan was a success. Silently, they put Erza in the back of a magical four-wheel drive and rode off to somewhere only they know.

Lucy, on the other hand, was being put in her apartment, sleeping soundly, unaware of what happened to her lover until the next afternoon.

 **End of chapter nine!**

 **Sigh, it took me three times to rewrite this and I still don't know if I'm happy with it…**

 **Oh, and thanks for all your reviews! Couldn't have done it without some pushes in the back!**

 **So, who do you think took Erza? I need suggestions! Please review?**


	10. Chapter 10: Akane Resort

**Chapter Ten ver 2.0:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

Erza woke up with a start, immediately realizing she wasn't where she was supposed to be – either her bed in Fairy Hills, at Lucy's place or the bar where she'd fallen asleep. But this was very different from every aforementioned place. It was even different from what one would expect when being abducted.

In a soft, king-sized bed with four-posters and curtains hanging open, she looked at a big, luxury bedroom. Wondering where she was, she decided to inspect the room before getting to anything else, trying to figure out where she was and why.

Apart from the giant bed that would easily fit five people, there was a wardrobe with beach and evening clothes, a commode with mirror (the drawers were empty), and a desk with an overly decorated chair. In the desk drawer, there were a few brochures of events and other stuff. At least she knew where she was now.

Akane Resort.

The place where she had spent an amazing day with Natsu, Gray and Lucy, before her former nakama came to take her back to the Tower of Heaven.

Why was she here again?

Not wanting to think back to that time, she opened the door to the hallway – only it wasn't the hallway.

It was a communal living room. It was big and luxurious, just like the bedroom. And in a large red armchair, reading a book, was sitting none other than Aaron Junelle.

"Aaron? What have you done to Lucy?" she immediately demanded. Maybe she should have waited with that question, because she wasn't sure she was ready for it.

"Erza! you're already awake? I reckoned it would take you at least another hour to recover. Come on, take a seat."

As far as she bothered, he didn't seem hostile or evil. She never would have thought he would kidnap her. The redhead didn't see a reason to refuse and sank away in a red sofa.

"I'm sorry to have kidnapped you so rudely, but it was the best way to get you here, I believe. And don't worry about Lucy, she's in her home, still sleeping I assume." The boy put the book down, still looking friendly and waiting for more questions, as if he were an elderly uncle, putting up with a curious kid.

Erza ignored the annoying attitude and watched him more carefully. He looked tired, bags under his eyes and also a lot skinnier. Something was wrong with this scenario.

"Why are we here?" she finally asked, deeming it the fastest way to get answers.

Aaron hesitated, doubting where to begin, but finally started. "We're in Akane Resort, like you probably have noticed, because I need you to do me a favour. I am by no means trying to force you to anything or holding you here. So, if I've told you what I need to, you can leave or stay. It's up to you."

This made her think that whatever would come up, she would stay. Aaron continued.

"I am here because I wanted to spend my last days at the resort." No matter how lightly and composed he said it, it had a big impact on Erza. She didn't say anything, but listened further.

"As you are aware of, I have a great deal of magic in me. But contrary to what you think, it is not passive. The magic has been awake in me since I fell unconscious, hit by that stone. Ever since I woke up, I can feel it coursing through my veins. There wouldn't be a problem, if it weren't such a huge amount. But it is, and to control myself, Porlyusica has given me pills. They helped a great lot, even though she warned me it wouldn't be effective for long." He scraped his throat.

"They're all consumed by now, so frankly, I have one more day to live." This shocked her even more than the first statement.

"That can't be… one more day? Isn't there anything else we can do?"

"There is not. I have asked countless doctors, mages, even a few of the Wizard Saints, but every single one tells me it's in vain. I think Natsu and Gray have been travelling all over Fiore over the week."

"Natsu and Gray? You asked them to go?"

Aaron smiled. "Of course. The two of them discovered my…condition and set out right away. They made it seem like they just took jobs and ruined them." His gaze became gloomy. "I could never thank them enough. But it seems my 'never' will last to 'tomorrow'."

"Why didn't they – or you – tell the truth? We all could have helped."

"I didn't want anyone to know. I spent my past weeks in relative peace and happiness, I've seen Lucy a lot above all. What good would it have done to burden you?"

The S-class mage frowned. "You're talking like you know this for weeks, but the magic has started since days."

Aaron smiled wryly. "I knew you'd notice. The truth is, I've been ill all my life. Well, not really ill, but my body is allergic to ethernano, to put it simply. Ironically, my potential is enormous to take it in. it's the perfect self-destruction system. That's why I myself locked it down."

"But ethernano is everywhere. That's like saying you're allergic to air." She said dumbfounded. Aaron only nodded.

"Can't you lock it down again?" she asked.

"No. I've tried, but it just gets worse. Listen, Erza, there's no point anymore in asking if there's anything you or anyone can do. You can't. with the nearly limitless money my family possess, they've tried everything. Believe me. What I brought you here for, is to do me a favour."

"What is it? I'll do my best to do it."

"Don't tell Lucy about this."

To say Erza was confused was to put it mildly. "Why not?""

"Because I want her to think it isn't her fault." He sighed. "This must be very odd to hear, but Lucy accidentally activated my potential back on. It wasn't her intention, I know, but she'll think of herself as. When she…er… did something to me in the hospital, that's when it really came out. Before that, it was slumbering and I might have had years. Well, are you going to do it?"

Erza was strangely occupied over what Lucy did to Aaron. They couldn't have… done what she thought they had done?

"What did Lucy do?" she couldn't leave it.

Aaron was blushing for sure now, it was an odd contrast with the blue under his eyes. "Well, she, you know, kissed me and, err, said something, and then I felt this warmth and here we are." He coughed awkwardly and very fast.

"I'll do my best, but I won't lie to her if she asks me about it." Deep down, both knew Lucy would find out, but they also knew she would get over it, although she'd probably be unhappy. Neither wanted that.

"Thank you, Erza. it means a lot to me." He said warmly.

"Why aren't you spending today with her, actually?"

Aaron looked downwards. Up to now, it had been all just talk, but now she saw him looking that sad, she couldn't pretend it wouldn't happen anymore.

"It's too painful. I would know it and she wouldn't. and seeing her cry or sad would be worse. I don't want her near me now." He looked paler than minutes ago, but on the outside, you wouldn't guess what was going on inside.

"I did everything I wanted to do. I have loved and lived, had my moments of selfishness and triumph; I lived my life as I wanted to. That's something not many people can say. But above all, I met Lucy." His eyes were reliving memories now.

It wasn't fair. In front of her stood a man, barely twenty-six, looking healthy, but he wasn't. He was about to die and leave this world forever and he was smiling and talking as if life would go on forever. He didn't cry or break down, like anyone would, even Erza. He had accepted it and even smiled while doing that.

Erza knew why. He didn't want the last moment to be filled with sadness or pain: he wanted it to be of cheerfulness and thinking he had a complete, good life; that way, he wouldn't want more. He wouldn't want to live so much longer, have any regrets, do a lot more. He felt like his bucket list was crossed off completely.

She admired his philosophy, because it was totally different a scenario than any of her friends or her would imagine. They'd never accept it and keep struggling, to the very last second. Aaron knew it was in vain: he had tried everything, too.

She thought back to when she met him, at the Heartfilia Residence. He seemed okay, but selfish, although he cared for Lucy greatly. He had taken what he wanted, spending the last weeks of his life happy, with Lucy by his side. That might even be what she would wish to do.

He was still talking, about his life and adventures, but especially about Lucy. It was strange to hear such love from someone else than her over Lucy, but she smiled because of it. Aaron wasn't a bad person, and Lucy was a great deal of the reason why.

"I'm so tired. I guess it's normal. My end is coming nearer. Thank you, Erza, for being here. For taking care of Lucy – in the future as well as the past. I might have been Lucy's past, but you're her present and future." He smiled again. "No, that's wrong. You are her past and present and future; I was just a visitor. It's good like that, it's good…"

How could he do it like this? She needed to know. He was braver or wiser than anyone she'd met, and she wanted to know how.

"Why are you accepting this so calmly? It's your last day, and you're sitting here, with me. How…"

He smiled painfully, a tear leaving his cheek. She then understood.

"If lives were lost today, then, today, lives were born. How important each and every day is to you, depends on how you feel about it. Isn't that right?" she said softly, remembering the words she had once spoken to Juvia.

He just nodded and hid his tears. This day wasn't important to him, not half as important as his past weeks. This day was merely one more, it might be his last, but it wasn't a special one; just a day where he couldn't see Lucy. He had taken the weight of this day away and saw it as ordinary.

They talked the rest of the hour, mainly Erza listening to Aaron, and he gradually spoke softer and slower, until he finally, softly, passed away.

Surprisingly, she felt calm.

She closed his eyes and was about to go outside, when a blonde-haired girl came storming in, pushing the door wildly open. She saw the scene before her, Erza standing up, Aaron seemingly asleep, and knew at once that he was dead.

Lucy Heartfilia walked towards him, grabbed his hand and started to cry. It was silent, for none other reason than respect. Even Lucy's crying was soundless, the blonde's shoulders shuddering and she placed her head against the side of the chair.

Erza stood distant, each sob sinking a white-hot needle of pain through her heart. She welcomed it, pleased to feel it almost, as punishment for not feeling anything at Aaron's death; the death of someone innocent, someone loved.

Neither of them had any clue how long they stayed liked that, until Lucy stood up.

"Tell me what happened." She said in a broken voice. Erza, remembering Aaron's words and her own, obeyed. Lucy deserved the truth.

So she told her everything.

 **End of chapter ten!**

 **I rewrote this about five times and this stupid end is the best I could come up with. Sorry if it seems so sudden, but it is sudden to Erza and Lucy.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! I barely dared open the review box because I thought last chapters were crappy, but you go and are positive!**

 **I'm doubting if I'm going to start a new "arc" mainly about their relationship and trouble and such or ending it here.**

 **Please tell me which one you think it's for the best?**

 **Please review?**


	11. Chapter 11: Remnants of magic

**Chapter Eleven:**

 **I do not won Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

It has been three days. Three days since Aaron died. His family had come to get his body for the funeral. Erza had been the representative for Fairy Tail, explaining everything to the last detail.

She could see how much the parents loved him, and she was sad that they thought Fairy Tail responsible. Over the loss of their son, they wanted to accuse somebody and it had been Erza.

The pair had, however, been comforting Lucy and talking with her for a while. She didn't know what they had said, but it ended well. The Junelle Corporation wouldn't take action against them. It was one worry less in the pile of trouble.

As for Lucy, the blonde had mostly been in her room. She wanted to be alone, something that worried Erza even more. It wasn't like Lucy to avoid company. She was invited to the funeral, and was going there. In fact, she could be back any minute.

Lucy hadn't reacted all that well about Erza's story. She didn't want to believe Aaron was sick and dying, she hadn't wanted to believe they had tried everything, she hadn't wanted to believe Aaron didn't blame her.

Standing outside her apartment, pacing around, she wasn't sure if this was a great idea. But Lucy needed someone now, she had spent too much time alone.

"Erza? What are you doing here?" the questioning voice made her turn around, to see a tired Lucy, entirely dressed in black.

"I was worried about you. How are you?" Erza said uncomfortable.

"I'm okay, I'm just back. Do you want to come in?" The half-hearted offer made her fists clench.

"No, thanks. Lucy, are you sure you're okay? You've been avoiding everyone since Aaron passed away."

Lucy even smiled, much to Erza's dismay. "I'm fine now, I really am. Sorry for worrying everyone. Please, come in." she said and unlocked the front door.

Erza could hardly believe it. Was this the same Lucy she knew?

Lucy was already in the kitchen, putting water on the fire to make some tea.

"It's not your fault, you know that. He wanted it to be like this." Erza said, still trying to poke some reaction out of Lucy. And she got one. The blonde faced her, finally looking in her eyes, accusing.

"He did want this, I know that. Do you know why? He wanted it because I didn't have to marry him! He sacrificed himself for my happiness with you!"

Erza sighed and sat down. "I know. But that's just the kind of person he was. He never intended to make you feel guilty about it, and it was going to happen anyway…" she immediately knew she'd said the wrong thing.

Lucy looked at her as if she turned into a winged horse. "Did you really just say that? How can you be so heartless?" the blonde was upset, letting all that pent-up frustration out, it seemed.

Really, Era didn't know why she had said such a thing in front of Lucy. She was over all this stupid stuff. All she wanted, for three days more than ever, was just to curl up with Lucy's arms around her.

"I'm sorry. Lucy, I talked to him before he died and he confirmed that he wanted no one to be sad over him. It might have been foolish to think that, but shouldn't you try to do that? Be happy, and be sad, but don't linger in the past because that's not living. Please, Lucy." She was desperate now, and felt lonely.

"I'm just…it's that he…" Lucy tried to find words, but none would come out. She just walked to Erza and hugged the life out of her.

"Don't be sad anymore." She mumbled against the blonde's hair. Tears soaked her shirt, but she didn't even notice it. She just stroked Lucy's back and her hair until the blonde pulled away.

"Sorry. I know I haven't been myself lately." She smiled, a little embarrassed. Erza shrugged her shoulders and pointed at the boiling water.

"Oh, shoot!" Erza laughed and watched Lucy tenderly when she made the tea. It was endearing, the way she frowned and concentrated.

Lucy noticed her staring and smiled. "Why are you staring?"

Erza waved her hands apologetic. "Nothing, nothing. I just thought you were cute."

The blonde blushed heavily, nothing like her normal attitude. "Uhm, Erza, there's a pigeon trying to break my window. It's got a message attached to its leg."

Indeed, through the window, she could see a bird frantically tapping against the glass. It must be Jellal. She opened the window, caught the pigeon and pulled off the message. Lucy curiously stood next to her to read.

 _Erza,_

 _I heard of Aaron's death and am very sorry for his loss. He was a good man after all and I hope Lucy is okay. You're both strong enough to get through this._

 _But his death caused another problem, an urgent one. The magic power he possessed was instantaneously released and dwelled over the Akane Resort._

 _It's not normal magic. It's got an own will and is looking for Lucy. We don't knw how you can stop it or even run for it._

 _I hope this message reaches you before the magic does. Be careful – it's one of the most dangerous phenomenon I've ever met. Be careful._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Jellal_

"What are we going to do?" Lucy said as soon as she finished.

"I don't know. Damn it! We can't fight it, we can't run from it… I don't know!"

Erza said, pacing around. "We could contact Doranbolt. Ask him to help, if he wants to. Probably not, but it is worth a try." She said.

"Erza", Lucy said alarmed. "I think it's already here."

Erza looked up. Oh no. The pigeon. The pigeon where Jellal had sent the message with. The magic must have hid. If there were a message from Jellal after all.

The grey animal was changing and shifting into an unclear, blue shape. It was concentrated magic. What could you do against that? it could even speak, for Hiro's sake! It reminded her of Aaron's voice.

"Lucy…Heartfilia." It said, croaking. It isn't used to speaking yet, Erza thought. She needed to win time and hold this thing off Lucy.

"What do you want with Lucy?"

"Destroy her…happiness." Maybe that was too obvious. So the magic thought Lucy was at fault, too. She was getting pissed at this.

"You won't. I won't let you." She said.

Lucy, in the meanwhile, was stepping backwards, trying to reach the door.

"Lucy, go!" the girl ran for it, trusting Erza completely. The magic didn't seem interested in Lucy for now.

"You're…Lucy's happiness." It said. Now it was going to destroy her! She immediately knew the only armour that would be able to do something. It was a drastic measure.

"Requip: Nakagami Armour!" the magical energy was taken aback, seemingly knowing what this was.

"Leave her alone." The magic didn't only know what it was, it was also afraid of it! Quickly, it began to run away, as fast as the wind. Erza didn't stand a chance to keep up in this armour.

"Requip: Soaring Armour!" she sped up, barely managing to keep up with it. At this rate, she wasn't going to make it. It was flying towards the guild, where Lucy was. She couldn't let this happen, she had to attack.

She quickly requipped Benisakura and sliced through it. It didn't even stop for a second. But the magic seemed to have changed its mind on what to do and stopped. Then it attacked Erza without a warning;

During the fight, it was taking a physical shape! She could strike now. And she did, successfully dodging the hits. What would happen when you destroyed magic? She didn't know, nor care what would happen to her. She had to protect Lucy, no matter what!

She hit the target, and it wasn't half as successful as she had hoped. But then a blue column of light raised up to the sky and she didn't know a thing.

XoXoXoXo

She woke up, to a gentle tug on her shoulder. All she could feel was pain in her entire body, but it wasn't too much to handle.

"What is it? Where's the magic? I need to protect Lucy…"

"Lucy's safe. The fight is over." A masculine, cool voice woke her up.

"Gray? What happened? Where am I?" she asked, still a little dizzy. Moving wasn't such a great idea, although she strangely felt like she had a lot more energy. Like she'd gotten a boost of magic power.

Then it dawned on her. She looked at Gray, from behind bars. He was looking unhappy.

"Gray?" she asked, knowing the answer.

He sighed. "Apparently, the magic needed a host body to properly take action. First that pigeon Lucy told us about, but after you fought with it and we did, too, the pigeon was destroyed. So it needed another body. You."

It hit hard. She had absorbed the magic power? Even so, why was she locked up?

Gray seemed to know the answer. "It was only temporary, nobody knew what could happen if you were taken over by the magic during your sleep."

"Release me." She demanded. Gray seemed to object, but just sighed as he unlocked the door. She walked straight out and upstairs, to Lucy.

The blonde was arguing with Master, and not lightly. They seemed to have a fight, with Natsu along Lucy. The blonde must've sensed her presence, because she turned around and smiled broadly.

Before she knew it, Erza was almost tackled to the floor. Warm, loving arms wrapped around her and the scent of Lucy's hair made her light-headed.

"You're safe." She mumbled.

"…" Lucy said nothing. Oops. Erza might have been hugging her a little too tightly. She regretfully let go.

"Jii-chan, it's Erza we're talking about. She can handle it." Gray said as a matter of fact.

"And Erza can't become more monstrous than she already is!" Natsu stated.

"Fine. But we need to get to the bottom of this." Master said.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked confused.

"This magic isn't normal, Erza. When Aaron died, it loosened from him, right?" Gray continued to take the word with a look on Lucy, who tightly held Erza's hand. They quickly let go.

"First that dude, then the pigeon, now you. It smells odd by the way." Natsu added.

"Don't interrupt when people are talking, toddler!"

"Then explain faster, Mr. mature." Natsu said glaring.

Well, predictable enough, that left Natsu and Gray fighting and only Lucy, Erza and Master were discussing.

"The magic is like a parasite. We hope that Crime Sorcière has found something. They've taken contact and will help us if they arrive. Until then you should probably not use magic and be cautious. If there's anything unusual, come report." Master ordered.

Not using magic? That would be a pain in the ass. Lucy looked at her sympathetically and a little insecure.

"You want to go home?" she asked. Erza nodded.

"Go get some sleep. I'll stuff out the library to find something. Hey – watch out!" she warned, but it was too late.

An ice cube hit the back of her head. She slowly turned around. Natsu and Gray, as well as half the guild were looking frightened at her. Damn right they were.

She didn't need magic to take care of them.

 **End of chapter eleven**!

 **Geez, eleven chapters already?**

 **Thanks for the reviews, with all the tips and plausible plot stuff! Please send me more? ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: A beam of Scarlet

**Chapter twelve:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

Erza looked dazed at her hands. The world was getting blurry. She was so tired. What happened?

She looked back up, slowly. There were holes in the guild walls, two of them. She could see Natsu and Gray laying behind them. At least ten other people were groaning in pain on the ground.

"Erza? Calm down." That was Lucy. Why was she saying that? Did she realy smash the boys through the wall?

"How did I do this?"

"The magic must've enhanced your physical abilities." Master said thinking deeply.

Erza looked confused at her hands again. She hadn't even noticed it. Her head was tolling.

"Erza?" Lucy asked again. Finally, the redhead managed to look at the blonde. She was worried, sure, but there was something else in her eyes. Was Lucy afraid of her?

Erza walked closer, and sure enough, the blonde walked back. "What are you doing?" she asked. The fear was obvious in her voice now.

"Lucy, why are you running away? It's me." Erza said. She noticed everyone was lying down, too, with terrified looks on their faces.

"Erza, step back." Even Master seemed to be reluctant!

The door opened. The wind blew towards her and she instantly recognized his unique aura.

Jellal had arrived. "Erza, come with me." He simply said, ignoring the rest of Fairy Tail. Erza obeyed, hesitating. She looked back at Lucy. A moment later, she wished she hadn't.

Jellal led her outside, to a deserted house not far from Fairy Tail. On the outside it looked like a ghost-house, but everything seemed to be clean and neat inside.

"How do you feel?" Jellal asked.

"Good. Just tired. Where's Merudy?"

"She's explaining the situation to the guild. Sorry I'm so late."

"What is the situation?" Erza just wanted to get it over with and sleep.

Jellal took her hand in his. They sat down and he started talking. "The magic you absorbed still has its own will. It's resisting against you as we speak, trying to overwhelm your own source of magic so it can control you. That inner fight is why you're feeling tired."

"It's taking me over. The people in the guild must have seen it."

"Yes and no. As it grows stronger and you weaker, it will be able to act. Right now, he was starting to project a false aura. It would appear to everyone as their worst fear, so to speak. The closer a person, the worse it is. That's why Lucy acted so strange."

"But I can get this out, can't I? the magic."

Jellal's silence said everything. So, after a while, her magic would give out and she would grow weaker and weaker until she died. There had to be another option.

Aaron had known this, she suddenly realized. He had known it and searched all over the country, but hadn't found an answer. He thought he would be taking the evil power in him down alongside him.

"How long?" she asked.

"Well, depending on your energy resources, the speed you can refill it, the magic you use, I guess approximately two months."

"Two months? But… that's only the time I have to live. How long until it has taken me over?"

"Years. You're destructing yourself, practically. The more magic, and you have plenty, the more it resists and eventually dies out earlier. I'm sorry, Erza. We'll find a solution."

The irony struck her. Aaron had told her something equally, only simpler. How awful it must have been. She felt sorry for him.

"Yeah, I hope so. But first we have to fix the aura problem."

"You can just cover up your magic entirely, like Aaron did." Jellal suggested. Erza tried it and she felt a lot more vulnerable.

"Excellent. We should get back." Jellal walked out and beckoned her to follow him. She was standing up when a strange twist turned her stomach. Already? It wasn't possible!

"Erza?" Jellal asked, standing outside. Erza fell to the ground, clutching her stomach.

Jellal realised what was going on, because he came back inside and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Erza, can you hear me? Don't give up now! You have to keep living? Erza? Say something!"

"Get Lucy." She said in one breath and clawed her fingers in the floor. The stone cracked.

Jellal nodded. He ran to the guild and came back a few minutes later. Erza hadn't dared move a muscle since he left.

"Erza?" a warm, feminine voice reached her.

"I'm here."

"You're not supposed to say that!" the blonde fumed, but stroked her hair out of her eyes.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Erza felt something wet land on her shoulder. Lucy was crying. She couldn't die now! She wouldn't. She looked at Lucy's face on more time.

"You're beautiful when you smile, Lucy."

She made a gesture at Jellal. He stood ready. The blue-haired man pulled Lucy out of the house. Erza wasn't going to die! Erza wasn't far enough gone to hear Natsu and Gray's voice.

"Let me in, damn it! She ain't dying yet!" or something like that.

"Erza! you promised me!"

That was true. He promised she wouldn't throw away her life. But she wasn't planning on. She had made a more recent promise to herself and Lucy, deep in her heart, a silent whisper echoing right now.

A wave of nausea made her cringe.

"She's not dying! She has a plan!" Lucy's voice sounded confident suddenly. Erza smiled, trying to stand up. How did Lucy know?

She concentrated. Jellal knew what to do. She just had to let it go. She'd never done this before. Not with pure magic.

She aimed to the sky, hoping it wouldn't hurt anybody but her. And then she brought out all the collected power inside her and a horrifying, beautiful scarlet beam shot out to the sky. Scarlet, she thought. Not blue.

Her last thought before she saw a white-blue ball fly down.

XoXoXoXo

Someone prodded herwith a pointy finger.

"Wake up. Wake up!"

"Leave her, dumbass, she needs to sleep."

"But she's going to miss the party!"

"Who cares? You missed plenty of parties, always sleeping a week before you woke up."

"I missed parties! You bastard, you should've woken me up!"

"Not my fault you're always acting so stupid."

"Go downstairs, you two and fight it out there. You'll wake her up." That was Mirajane. As gentle as she mostly was, in the hospital wing she became a terror.

"Aye, sir!" both guys said and the door slammed close short thereafter.

"They're gone, you can open your eyes." Mira said.

Erza smiled. "Thanks. How long did I sleep?"

"A couple hours? You should go downstairs. They're all waiting for you."

"What do I wear? I can't use Requip."

Mira smiled and pointed at a stack of clothes. "Wendy brought these in from your room. I'm going downstairs, too. See you later." She closed the door with a click.

It had worked. It was over now. She'd brought out the magic and Jellal froze it into a giant lacrima. She was alive.

Quickly dressing, she walked outside, too and looked down from the balcony to Fairy Tail, her family.

They were dancing and laughing, holding drinking contests and fighting, and it was Fairy Tail. It felt so much like home. She stood there for a while, thinking about recent events. She liked to do that once in a while. All the windows were open, so a cool breeze brought the person she had wanted to see most.

"Hey. How are you?" she shyly asked.

"Good, just low on magic." Erza smiled. "How did you know I had a plan back then?"

"I just knew." Lucy shrugged. "I think I know you quite good, Erza."

"Really? So you can guess what I'm thinking now?" she asked curiously.

"You want to go downstairs and eat strawberry cheesecake."

"You really do." Erza said surprised. "But you're wrong. I do want that, but there's something else I really want."

Lucy blushed. Erza leaned in, closing her eyes. So it was a shock to her when she felt someone push against her, making her fall on the ground with a soft thud. They were behind a few boxes now, hiding from the crowd's view.

"Careful, I'm just out of bed." Erza said, smiling.

"Sorry." If she meant that, Erza was a dragon.

"Why are we hiding, though?" Erza asked. Not that she didn't like Lucy straddling her. In fact, she might like it a little too much.

"It's more fun this way." Lucy almost giggled. Erza didn't quite believe it, but let it go. She couldn't ruin this perfect evening.

Lucy seemed to think the same thing, because she leaned in. Erza closed her eyes again and leaned forward, too. But their lips had barely touched each other, at least it seemed like that, when they heard the familiar pop of fireworks.

"Look, it's Natsu and Gray again." Lucy said, breaking the kiss. She tried to stand up, but Erza pulled her back, not willing to let go so soon.

"It's just Natsu and Gray. Who cares?" she said.

Lucy surely must have felt Erza was right, because she let herself fall on top of Erza again. And they stayed like that the rest of the fireworks, wishing they could stay like that forever.

 **Chapter twelve: end!**

 **Hmmm, more chapters or start a new story?**

 **I would really like to hear your opinion, so please review?**


	13. Chapter 13: Telling Fairy Tail?

**Chapter thirteen**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

The fireworks were long over. The members of Fairy Tail were mostly asleep in the guild, or too drunk to notice a blonde and redheaded girl slip out the building. With a huge amount of luck, nobody had caught them kissing upstairs, but one could always count on their luck with Lucy around.

The pair received some odd stares as they walked home, but neither actually saw it. They both were enjoying each other's company as long as it lasted, and walked a lot slower than Erza would have permitted in any other case.

Erza's hand twitched to reach for Lucy, but she didn't do anything; last time, the blonde had immediately clasped it at her back with the other, and Erza wasn't dumb enough to think it was coincidence. A pang of insecurity struck her: did Lucy not want anyone to know about them?

They arrived at Lucy's apartment. Erza didn't know what to do now, while Lucy opened the door.

"Want to come in for a bit?" Lucy asked, blushing and shy.

Erza nodded hesitantly and went inside. Although she'd broken into this house a million times before, it felt different now she was officially a couple with Lucy. But was it really official? She hadn't asked Lucy about it, but didn't feel the need to. She was in love with the blonde and vice versa, that knowledge was enough, wasn't it?

Maybe not to Lucy. Lucy was different in this sort of things. The blonde grabbed her hand once again, now that they were inside. Erza felt her stomach drop. There was some problem there.

"Are you okay, Erza? You look worried." The blonde stated as she sat in the living room.

"It's nothing." Erza quickly dismissed the question.

"Okay. Say, have you got any plans for tomorrow?" Lucy asked, resting her head on Erza's lap. She was still holding her hand.

"No, I don't think so." She thought. Her frown cleared up. "Why, do you fancy doing something with me?"

"Why not?" Lucy sat up straight, on her knees and facing Erza sideways. She leaned in closer, but Erza pulled away slightly. Lucy noticed the sign and brushed her thumb along the back of Erza's hand.

"What's the matter? You're acting strangely." She said.

"It's nothing, really." Erza smiled. "I'm still tired, though. My magic hasn't recovered entirely, so I'd better get some rest."

Lucy looked regretfully at her. She knew something upset her, but didn't talk about it. She didn't want to ruin this evening.

"You can stay over if you'd like." She suggested. Before she finished her sentence, Erza shook her head.

"It's not appropriate. I'll go to Fairy Hills and see you tomorrow at the guild, right?"

"Alright. Good night." Lucy said, somewhat disappointed she would be leaving so soon. Erza managed to smile and pecked her goodbye.

She walked out, but Lucy came after her, waiting in the door opening. The girl secretly looked around to check if no one was there, and pulled Erza into a long kiss. It was the same kind she'd given at the guild. Happy and innocent and in love. Erza was surprised, but kissed her back with equal passion. After a while, she pulled back and smiled. She parted from Lucy and walked to her dormitory. Once she looked back and the silhouette of Lucy, in the door opening with light behind her, seemed about the most beautiful image she ever looked at.

Then she turned back and focused again.

How come she was so… unhappy, when she just got together with Lucy. She'd felt so happy and carefree at the guild, barely an hour ago. But at Lucy's, she was withdrawn and gloomy.

What happened in that half an hour between? Maybe because Lucy didn't seem exactly eager at holding hands or touching in public. The blonde rather acted as if they were just friends, except when they were alone. She didn't want to keep a secret from her friends or anyone. Did Lucy perhaps think that their friends would reject them?

Before her relationship with Erza slowly started, the Celestial Mage was always interested in boys, liking the attention she got. She was flirty, sure, and maybe she never considered a relationship with another girl.

There wasn't any law against that, but most people still felt uncomfortable when it was mentioned or two people of the same sex got together. Fairy Tail wasn't like that, at least her closest friends not. Lucy knew that, too.

Deciding they discuss it tomorrow, she only now noticed she was standing at the door of Fairy Hills. Smiling, she remembered Lucy visiting Fairy Hills and the first time Erza had felt such a deep connection with the other girl.

And despite her worries, she went to sleep with a smile on her face. Whatever was bothering Lucy and her, they'd overcome it, wouldn't they?

XoXoXoXo

When she woke up, she'd almost completely forgotten about her worries last night. She worried too much.

She dressed and quickly headed to Fairy Tail. Because of the late party last evening, little people were sitting inside. Mira and Cana, of course, but Lucy was there, too. The blonde was sitting at a table, reading a romance book and didn't see Erza until she sat next to her.

"Oh, hey, Erza. I hadn't noticed you there." She said, putting the book away.

"It must have been a quite interesting book." Erza smiled.

"Yes, it was. I'm trying to get some inspiration. So, what do you want to do today?" As always, she was avoiding the subject of her novel.

"I've got some ideas, but first, I have to ask you something." Erza looked around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. "When are we going to tell the guild about us?"

It was like she just dropped a bomb on Lucy. The girl was looking in all directions but Erza's and was slightly paler than usual. "I, err, hadn't given it much thought. Do you really want to?"

Erza sighed. "I just thought they ought to know. Why don't you want it?"

"It's just…I really don't know if it's a good idea…" Lucy seemed embarrassed, but Erza ignored it. She wanted to take her hand, but didn't do anything.

"If you're afraid of what they're going to say, there's no need to be. I mean, us being together, what could they possibly hold against that?"

Lucy was finally looking into her eyes, insecure. "It's just… my parents… even my mother… and they were disgusted by it… I felt like I…" she didn't say anything anymore.

Erza immediately understood. Lucy loved her mother dearly, and she didn't want to disappoint her. Lucy probably said to herself it would never happen to her.

"Your mother was, from what I heard from you, a very kind and wise person. Do you really think that's how she thought about it?" Erza asked kindly.

Lucy was looking down at the space separating them. "You didn't see her face when she… and I know that a lot of other people look at it that way, too. It shouldn't matter to me, but it does. I can't help it."

"But there are also a lot of people who don't think like that. Like Natsu. Or people who really don't care about it, for example Gray."

Lucy smiled again. It relieved Erza, a lot. "You just picked the worst two examples in the world. Natsu is a dense idiot and Gray always says he doesn't care."

"You get the point, though." Erza poked her. "So, what do you say? Tell them?"

"Okay. But not now. Let's wait for the right time. When everybody is at the guild, I mean." Lucy said. Erza smiled.

"There's no need to wait. If we tell Mira, I'm sure everyone will know at the end of the day."

Lucy nodded and stood up, being pulled by Erza's gentle hand. She looked at her fondly. "I'm glad we've solved this. Now I can finally do this"

Glancing around, she quickly pecked Lucy on the nose and immediately turned around to Mira. Lucy followed her reluctantly, mainly because Erza's hand was curled around her wrist. She let the arm slide, so they walked hand in hand.

"Mira-''

'You're finally together! I knew it, Erza, congratulations to you both!" the white-haired barmaid exclaimed.

Erza shot Lucy a look. "How did you know?"

Mira absentmindedly waved with her hand. "Oh, you know; the usual. The looks and blushes and the whole thing with Jellal… Poor guy."

"Jellal?" Lucy butted in. Erza glared at Mira, who quickly understood she had to back out.

"Did I say Jellal? I meant… oh, my, I meant Aaron. I'm so sorry for your loss, Lucy, he was a great guy." Mira said, quickly turning serious. She patted Lucy's free hand empathetically.

"We're off, Mira. See you later?" Erza said, before any more damage was done.

"See you! Have fun on your date!" the barmaid waved and went to bring Cana something. Erza suspected it was alcohol, despite the early hour.

"What is going on here? What did she mean by Jellal?" Lucy asked Erza once they were out of the guild.

"Err, she thinks Jellal is in love with me, but, well, things happened and he lied and more things happened so we ended things." Erza said, trying to squirm her way out of it. An idea popped up in her head.

"Shall we go to the park? It's really nice weather." She diverted Lucy's attention.

"Oh, okay. But I'm not forgetting about Jellal!"

"Who's Jellal?" Erza laughed and guided Lucy to Magnolia Park. They sat in the shadow of big oak, Erza magically summoning a blanket and pillows.

The entire noon they spent talking, laughing and teasing. They had a huge pillow fight Erza undoubtedly won, since she kept summoning pillows and eventually knocked an innocent guy out. After that, Erza decided the loser should massage her and Lucy did an extremely good job. The girl felt Erza should repay her, and the former gladly complied. They ended up with Lucy laying on the blanket and Erza sitting, one knee pulled up and slowly tracing the outline of Lucy's jawline, her collarbone and neck with a light finger, until the rumbling of her stomach made them stop.

"I'm going to buy something at the nearest bakery." Erza said.

"You know all the bakeries in town, don't you?" Lucy said disbelieving. She opened one eye that stared at Erza. The redhead could feel herself blush a little.

"Well, of course. Do you want anything?" Erza asked.

"No, I'm good. Don't go too long." Lucy muttered. Erza smiled and kissed her cheek before leaving.

The walk to and from the bakery seemed all too long, so she hurried as fast as she could back to Lucy.

Only the girl was gone.

Erza looked confused around, to find a clue where she could be hidden. Maybe it was some sort of joke?

"Lucy?" she called out. Only then, she noticed a small teleporting lacrima lie on the grass. A note was attached.

 _We have Lucy. Come and get her if you dare._

That was all it said. Who was 'they'? Erza was angry now. Come and get her if she dared? They sure were spouting some nonsense.

It was a trap. She knew it for a hundred percent sure. Yet she didn't have a choice. There wasn't enough time to go to the others. Lucy had to come back as soon as possible. She quickly sent a magical note to Mirajane, and then activated the small orb.

She would get Lucy back. Even if it was a trap, there was no way she couldn't handle it. For Lucy…

She was gone in a flash.

 **End of Chapter Thirteen!**

 **This was technically just a fluff chapter with a huge cliffhanger -_- I don't even feel all too guilty about it… I need some way to get reviews, right?**

 **So, please review?**


	14. Chapter 14: Arrival at the Camp

**Chapter fourteen:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

Erza had been defeated. The likes of this had never happened before. The enemy had made use of her weakness. Lucy.

The moment she appeared where the lacrima brought her, she was chained and imprisoned. Most likely they had predicted when she would come. On top of that, she saw Lucy. The girl was bruised and chained to a wall, a knife on her throat.

The lacrima had consumed her magic – magic that still was upset from the invading power yesterday. There was no way to tell how it would react if she used it. Nonetheless, she tried. She tried her best and fought hard, but it was no use. It seemed like it was cut off.

Like someone had cut it off. But she didn't want to think of that right now. She was sitting on a bed, in a one-person's cell. She didn't know who did this or why, but she didn't really care. She needed to get Lucy to safety.

Looking at the door, she noticed it was made of solid steel. Even so, maybe she could get through. But guards and other obstacles would be there. She had to find out where Lucy was first.

Far away, she could hear a cell being opened and closed after a while. Then again, again and again. Three more times, each time closer. They were probably coming to interrogate them. Finally some answers to her questions.

The door next to her opened, and it stayed like that for almost twenty minutes. The voices steadily grew louder and louder, and eventually she heard someone scream something, but she couldn't make out the words. A few minutes later, it was dead silent.

The door closed. Her door opened. A man, a normal man in civilian clothes and a black eye stepped in.

"Welcome to the Camp, Miss Scarlet." He said in a deep voice.

"Where is Lucy?" was the first thing she asked. The man frowned, this wasn't something they were supposed to ask.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" he chuckled. "Beats me."

"Tell me where she is." She was getting in her dangerous mode. But the truth was, she couldn't do anything. And that frightened the hell out of her. She was powerless.

"No." the man flatly refused. He seemed to be careful with her, however, and gave a hint. "She's in the same building as you, don't worry. This is a prison, built to keep mages in. Don't you like it?" he smiled.

"Why are you keeping me here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because of what you are. We know you can't help it, and we'll be sure to cure that disease. We're here to help you on the right path." He said it almost convincingly.

"Of what I am? You're going to un-mage me, or what?"

"No, no. There's nothing wrong with being a mage. Just think about it. I'll come back later and I expect you to have the answer then. Alright?"

Erza said nothing anymore. She already knew the answer. This was a conversion camp.

They thought she and Lucy and others were sick. But how did they know about them? They were a couple since yesterday, officially. Nobody knew. Unless you count Mira and Jellal in. That was wrong. There was one other person who knew about his and must've heard about Aaron's death.

Jude Heartfilia.

That was impossible. But after all that Lucy told her and what she'd seen herself, she corrected herself. It was possible.

She heard some mumbling outside. Her ear pressed against the door, she could barely understand it.

"…blonde and redhead…most trouble…"

"…powerful…Black eye, damn it!..."

"…Method to… Heartfilia?"

"Not yet… week? It'll…redhead, too. Ha!"

"Why…next to each…"

"No clue…bound to be irksome…Let's…company, huh?"

"Hahaha….need permission?"

"Haha. We'll… without. Tonight."

The conversation died out when the cell next to her was opened. Erza sank to the floor. If she got anything of that conversation, Lucy was next to her in the cell and delivered a black eye to one of the guards. And there was going to happen something tonight.

She leaned against the stone cold wall next to her, noticing the poor quality and holes in the wall. One was big enough so she could put a hand through!

"Lucy?" she whispered into the gap.

"Erza? Is that you?" she heard someone respond. It was Lucy alright!

"Yes, it's me. How are you?" Erza asked.

"Fine. I got some information from the guy that came in."

"Spill. We don't have time to waste."

"We're in "The Camp". It's a lesbian conversion camp. My own father funded this. This prison, it's made out of magical seal stones, so we can't use magic. That's about it, I think."

"Hiro, Lucy. We have to escape."

"How? We can't simply get out. Erza, did you send a note to Mira?"

"I did. How do you know?"

"They thought it was mine, so showed it and burned it. Nobody knows we're here."

Erza sighed. Her trump card was burned.

"Lucy, you can get out if you're straight, right?"

"I suppose."

"So become straight. There's still part of you that wants that, am I right? To be like the majority. So do it. Escape and get help. It's our only chance." Erza pleaded. At least Lucy would be out of here.

"What? No! I could never do that."

"It's our only chance." Erza repeated. She stuck her hand indeed through the hole. Lucy quickly found it and kissed it.

"Erza, I can't simply deny that I am in love with you. I won't deny it, no matter what!"

"Lucy, please. How else are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know. Give me a while, okay? I need to think."

"Okay." Erza said. Maybe Lucy could get a better plan. It was beyond her. She kept holding Lucy's hand through the small gap, cherishing the warmth and closeness of Lucy.

After a while, Lucy squeezed her hand. "I got something. Loke knows what's going on, so he'll tell Fairy Tail where we are. We can make it that way."

Erza mumbled, unsatisfied. They didn't know where they were, or when Fairy Tail would come.

"Alright. In the meanwhile, let's be careful, okay? Escape and run at any chance you see." She could feel Lucy nod.

A bell rung. The cell doors were opened. Erza loosened unwillingly he hand and stepped out of the cell. She looked around, confused. Other girls were just as confused as she was, walking out and looking around.

Lucy appeared next to her. Erza could barely restrain herself. Lucy's lip was bleeding, an obvious sign someone had hit her. She walked over to Lucy and touched her lip gently.

"Did they hurt you?" Erza asked softly, her eyes scanning the rest of her body.

"Yeah, that was because I hit one of them." Lucy smiled. Erza smiled back and looked into those warm brown eyes, then, before she knew what she was doing, softly kissed Lucy. The blonde kissed back for the sweetest of seconds, before she quickly shoved Erza away.

"Guard is coming to us." She said a little nervous. "It's the one I hit." Erza could see the black eye from far and stood protectively in front of Lucy.

"Hey!" the tall man shouted. "Such sick activities are prohibited! Now, because I'm a nice guy, I won't-"

"Nice guy?" Erza asked furious. "Don't you dare touch my girlfriend again!" then she punched the man in his bad eye, hard. He was lifted from the ground and flew a few metres further. The other guards had spotted this and surrounded the two of them. Lucy and Erza were standing back to back now.

The looked a little insecure and afraid. Not knowing what to do, until the man crawled back and gestured to the two girls. Everyone was looking.

"We'll get these two to the director. Lead the rest to their sessions." He said, and chained the two to himself. He brought them through a few hallways, until they reached a mahogany door. He unchained himself and pushed them through.

The man in the desk was the one Erza expected, and Lucy feared to see. Jude Heartfilia.

"Ah, Lucy, Scarlet-san. I already heard you two were brought in an hour ago. Lready causing trouble?" he asked, cold and hard.

"Father." Lucy's voice was just as cold as Jude's. "Why did you do this?"

"I heard from the growing members of gay people coming out, and it disgusted me. It was even more painful when I heard it from my own daughter. So I realized, I should do something for all those poor parents and our society. That's why I funded this institute. I personally ordered you two to come here." His eyes were now filled with hatred and venom.

He wanted revenge on Erza for what happened at the mansion and his daughter back. But he couldn't win this.

"Now, I see you broke some rules here. I think one of you should be punished, and the other can feel guilty about it. Yes, Scarlet-san, you will be punished. No food for a week and you will follow method number thirty-six."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erza quirked an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Method number thirty-six of the fifty methods we found to cure the disease. The higher the number, the more painful it is. You will be tortured, I believe."

"You can't do that! you can't!"

Jude's eyes were harder and colder than stone. "I was planning to let you go, but now I realize my own daughter should be cured even faster. Method number fifty will suffice. Have a nice day." He went back to his papers and ignored them completely. The guard that brought them there led them back. His eye was enormously swollen and already various tints of green, yellow, blue and black. Part of it was bleeding.

"I heard that. it's a shame to lose you both so soon. Me and my buddies were planning on sneaking in at night, you know." Hi sighed and didn't notice the utter disgust in their faces. "Ah well, pity. Maybe if you're still alive after it?" he laughed and brought them in a room where a circle of people were talking. Group therapy?

"This is method number five. Confrontation." He explained and pushed them inside.

The leading mean quickly welcomed them both and invited them to sit down.

"So, as I was saying, this is a therapy, meaning you should share something about why you don't like men or like girls. I will show you the right path to get out of here."

Lucy and Erza looked at each other. Here spoke a man who honestly thought he was doing a good thing and trying to help. What could they do against such a person?

Someone put her hand up.

"Sir, I am religious. My religion says love can overcome anything. That must include origin, time and genders too, right?

The man smiled kindly. "Well, they don't mean genders, Alicia. If so, God would have made one gender instead of two."

"Sir, if men can love women, why can't women love women too? Is that some men logic?"

"No, no. it's just wrong-"

"But sir, you taught us we are all free. Why aren't we free to choose who we love?"

"And you said it yourself you can't help who you fall in love with, so we can't help it we're like this, right?"

"And, sir-"

"STOP!" the man's patience was finally over. "it's wrong what you feel, because it isn't meant to be. You're all sick, and I'm trying to help you, but if you reject my help, there's nothing I can do for you. Look at those two girls here. They're here for a day, but have already admitted of being in love with each other. They fought and now they're getting torture and _that_. Is that what you want too?"

"So it's okay if someone hits your friend?"

"They didn't hit her because they were friends. They're girlfriends. That's why you're all here. You can get out of this hell if you just cooperate." He sighed with deep pity. "The session is over. You can all go on with method number six. Good luck."

The man called for the guards. They were brought in their cells again, left to think about the session. Lucy and Erza grabbed each other's hand once again.

"That was some session, huh?" Lucy said.

"Yes, I never expected them to put up so much fight." Erza said.

"Erza, I'm afraid of what'll happen next. What are they going to do? If I do change-"

"You won't. You can get through this. I know you can."

"But I want to say – "

"Don't." Erza cut in. "Save it for when we're out of here. Alright?"

"Alright. I want to see you once more before they're taking me."

Erza sighed. Lucy really was frightened. Maybe she should blast a hole through the wall. "Lucy, stand back."

With a pen she stole from Jude's office, she found a weak point in the corner of the wall and stuck it in. With one kick, cracks appeared. A second kick, and a hole, where she could get through was open. With plenty of luck, nobody would notice.

Erza crawled through. But she was slammed against a wall again when someone hugged her with all her might.

"Lucy, it's going to be okay."

"I never thought my father would really do this. And I think I know what they're going to do to me." She said in Erza's shoulder.

"They're going to brainwash me, Erza. After that, I'll hate you or everyone I knew."

"Shhh." Erza comforted her. She herself was scared, too, but she couldn't let it show. Not now.

"I'll get us out of here. Or Fairy Tail will. It'll be over soon." She said. But being this powerless and insecure, she didn't even know. Their lines had been cut off. Fairy Tail, magic power, anything, it was no use.

Not knowing what would come next, this was possibly their last moment alone. Erza lifted Lucy's head to look into her eyes. She loved her so much.

Lucy pressed Erza harder against the wall. She kissed her hard, and it was desperate and needy, wild and uncontrolled, and Erza let it happen. The only thought in her was; _this could be our last moment together._

But after a while, Lucy stopped on her own. "Sorry. I'm just…"

"I know." Erza said. She smiled sadly at Lucy and crawled back to her own cell. They sat there for a long time, looking at each other, smiling and still being sad, holding hands and every now and then sharing a sweet, long kiss.

Until the guards came to get Lucy. She didn't put up a fight, but left the cell with her head held high and Erza was proud of her. After this, Lucy might not know her anymore. And the last look the blonde gave her, broke her heart. She was asking forgiveness for what was yet to come, but before Erza could do something back, she was gone.

Until Lucy came back, she had to wait patiently. Her mind was plotting ways to escape, but they all depended on something. She could probably get out on her own, but wouldn't leave Lucy for anything. Either Lucy came back unharmed and they could escape together and destroy the fort later, or they had to wait for Fairy Tail.

There was nothing she could do for now.

 **End of chapter fourteen!**

 **Please review?**


	15. Chapter 15: Trying to escape

**Chapter fifteen:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Erza was sitting in a corner of her cell. The only thing that stopped her from busting through the door and beat up all the guards was Lucy. If she did that now, they would surely kill Lucy or do worse. But even now, they could be torturing her.

Before she could think of a proper escape plan, the door next to her opened. She could hear a girl protesting, but being thrown in the room. The voice sounded familiar.

"Wendy?"

"Erza-san? Is that you?" Having confirmed it was really Wendy, she posed another question.

"Yes. Wendy, what are you doing here?"

"I was captured by some men when I was going to the ice cream shop with Chelia."

"Chelia is here too?" Erza asked.

"Yes, but I don't know where she is. They brought her to another place."

"Wait a second, I'll come to you." She got through the hole again and saw a bruised and hurt Wendy.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me please. What are we going to do?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know. I suppose you can't use magic here either."

"But I can, Erza-san. Why wouldn't I?"

Erza looked at the other girl in shock. "So, it must be different for Dragon Slayers. How mysterious."

"Erza-san?" Wendy repeated.

"Alright, Wendy. It seems like we're going to have to escape with your magic."

"I'll do my best!"

"So, Lucy – " In the other cell, she could hear the key was being turned. She winked at the blue-haired girl, who nodded in determination.

"Sky Dragon's… Roar!" she breathed and the door flew against another wall, crumbled. That was a metal door!

Erza got out after Wendy and made sure to cover her back as the girl attacked and enchanted. She had really grown a lot since their first encounter. She was now ready to face multiple opponents on her own, not cowering or hesitating anymore.

"Enchant: Vernier! Arms! Armor! Go, Erza-san!" she shouted.

It was strange to fight without her magic, but she found herself still a lot faster and more powerful than anyone else. She took the sword of one soldier, but due to ts inferior quality, it was quickly broken.

The fight was over in a couple minutes, but Erza knew that reinforcements would be coming soon. Wendy's enchantment had worn out and her own fists were bleeding and thoroughly bruised.

"Let's go, Wendy! We have to find Lucy!"

"Lucy-san is here?" the girl asked in surprise, but followed Erza to climb the stairs.

"Yes, we were together when they caught us. Now, there has to be something that makes the mages unable to do magic here: Seal stones are way too rare to build a building off!"

When it came to the Heartfilia family, however, she didn't know for sure. This was just a lucky guess where everything depended on. Otherwise, she would be captured again and Lucy would be…

They saw another two soldiers on patrol duty. They clearly had no idea they had escaped. Ten seconds later they were thrown off the staircase with a lot of noise. Erza panted: the fight had demanded more than she'd expected.

She could ask Wendy to heal her, of course, but she couldn't show weakness to the other girl.

They reached the top of the tower. Erza looked out a window and could only see mountains and dark blue sky. It was almost sunset. How long had Lucy spent alone in her torture chamber? How long since they had gone missing? This had to succeed or their only hope would be Fairy Tail or perhaps Chelia's Lamia Scale.

Suddenly, she spotted an iron net, with the shape of a demi-circle around the tower. That should be it! But how was she going to destroy this?

She was looking for some way or another, out the window, until a small voice said, "Erza-san. They're here."

Erza looked back and paled. There were too much people here and she couldn't use her goddamn magic! She also couldn't give up. Looking down one more time, she looked questioningly at Wendy.

Then she grabbed her hand and jumped out of the window. It was only thanks to Wendy's little remaining power that they weren't crushed on the ground.

"What now, Erza-san?" Wendy asked. Although shaken, she was putting on a brave face. Erza looked around until she saw a window right above the ground. Behind it was, if she wasn't mistaken, none other than Lucy.

She walked over to the window and shattered the glass with difficulty. She was feeling tired suddenly, and Wendy looked like she could fall asleep any second. They both jumped through the window and were indeed in the same room as Lucy, along with Jude Heartfilia and one other man.

Lucy was sitting in a chair, tightly chained. She wasn't resisting, however, nor was she looking up when the glass broke. She was just staring at a strange construction, where a light swayed in a circle over and over again. The other, strange man was talking to her, even now.

Everything seemed to go slower for now, like they were underwater. Erza heard Jude yell for the guards and Wendy sank to the ground with a thump, but she didn't react to it normally. She just looked at Lucy and tried to reach her, but it was too far, impossibly far.

Jude laughed. "Like my defences? The net around the Camp are drawing out energy particles, ethernano, from the mages. You can't do any more magic a few hours after you've arrived. It's slowing you down, making opening your mouth an impossible challenge."

Erza heard his words, but didn't really understand them. Other people came in, silently and grabbed her under her arms. Two of them led her to the door.

It felt so similar to…

The time she was dragged off to the punishment chamber, where she lost her right eye and innocent look on the world completely.

She'd seen true cruelty. She wouldn't face it again.

Deep within her, other magic swelled. Magic that was not hers, sleeping, waiting to be used.

It was like the time Rob-jiisan had sacrificed himself for her.

Wendy was bravely standing behind her, attempting to do one more attack. She would fail.

In that one second, one single second, time stopped. The magic, she now recognized as Aaron's, came out of her. No, not Aaron's – it was hers now.

She felt alive. No, it was more than that. she felt what she hadn't felt before, she felt free. In this moment, nobody could stop her. She knew it, the magic whispered to her.

She walked out of the room, barely aware of what she was doing. Part of her was still fighting the magic, the freedom. This was a lie; it was, in a way, slavery. Only that fight existed into her mind: the freedom, power at one side, her loved ones at the other.

Lucy.

In a heartbeat, she knew why Jellal hadn't been able to drive Aaron's magic out of her. It had been her own choice to keep part of it. But that was the wrong choice. She knew what to do now: the right choice to make.

A seal locked her to the ground, lighting up scarlet. It drained her, and it drained knowledge, power and ambition that crept in alongside the magic. Completely exhausted, she stretched her hand out to the fence, her fingers missing it with inches.

Everything was a blur after that: she knew she was being dragged to her cell – no it was another – and people started to question her. She didn't respond to most of it, deeming it below her to answer.

She was slapped a few times, too, but it didn't hurt more than losing part of you. It was confusing from this close.

She barely understood what she'd done, why she'd done it. Suddenly, she remembered about Wendy.

"How's Wendy doing?" she asked, as if she were among friends.

"Sleeping in the nurse's office." If the question had surprised her, the answer did even more.

"Oh, thanks." She answered. For a second, she'd thought Fairy Tail had saved her and she was indeed safe.

But she wasn't, realizing she was dragged off to another room that smelled sickly.

"Method number 46. Commence." Number 43? Numbers were raising quickly here. It was probably a punishment.

And even if she was completely tired, she thought of Lucy and snapped out of her distant thinking when someone forced something in her throat.

It tasted horrible and she shot the person a dirty look. He tried to ignore it, but seemed rather shocked she reacted as if he simply stepped on her shoe.

Not even five seconds later, it all came back out, with her stomach highly upset. She couldn't do anything about it, her magic was empty and resistance futile.

They did it again, with another potion that was even more disgusting than the last. It continued for a while, Erza just throwing up anything they'd given her. Eventually they shook their heads and brought her to a soft bed. Next to her, as if a miracle, was Lucy sleeping peacefully. She realized she was in the nurse's office. Where was Wendy?

"The blue one is sleeping in another room. This is for the treated patients." A nurs said with pity in her voice.

"Is Lucy okay?"

"She's okay on the outside, but they really did a number on her. Some stupid git interfered in the middle of a session, so they started all over again. That only made it worse. She's completely wasted now." The nurse shook her head and offered Erza sleeping potion, but she refused to drink anything after Method number 43.

The nurse shrugged. "Ha! Number 43 I reckon. After that one, people always beg me for some water. Well, I'll be back sometime. You had better get some sleep. Hell can wait until tomorrow." She walked out, not caring about them.

Erza, however sick and dizzy she felt, sat on Lucy's bedside. They really brainwashed her. How would she feel, what would she think when she woke up?

"Lucy…" she whispered softly and put a blanket on her. More than ever, she was convinced they needed to escape soon.

The obvious way was to destroy the net, but how?

She heard a loud sound from beneath her. Another loud crack and Lucy was woken up.

"What? My magic…" she said in disbelief.

Erza could feel it too. Her body was collecting ethernano again. The fence was broken.

She looked at Lucy, still weak. The blonde smiled. "Fairy Tail…" and she fell right back asleep.

Erza smiled. Fairy Tail had arrived.

 **Third attempt at chappie fifteen. I'll just post it before I change it again. They're not staying captured long, because I don't think they would in canon. But there are aftermaths and trauma's and Lucy's brainwashing of course.**

 **Please review?**


	16. Chapter 16: Their Loss

**Chapter sixteen:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

They were free again. Fairy Tail was saving them, and there was no way they would lose. Erza decided she should stay and defend Wendy and Lucy, in case anyone would think of using them as hostages. So she stayed with Lucy, guarding her carefully.

The commotion reached their room. Erza could hear Jude demanding he would be let in, but apparently the nurse had locked them up and she was fighting downstairs. For a second, it seemed like they would bust down the door.

"Never mind. I don't care what happens to them." Erza looked with narrow eyes at the door. It seemed like Jude finally gave up on Lucy and denied her with all his might.

Footsteps came closer this time, and she could hear Natsu and Gray.

"Go after them, I'll free these here." His cold voice sounded muffled.

"No way I'm taking orders from you!" Natsu complained. Gray kicked through the door.

"We're wasting time, idiot!"

"Natsu, go and catch Jude." Erza said. Natsu replied with a "Aye, sir!" and ran out.

She was left with Gray, feeling more tired than ever.

"How are you? Where's Wendy?"

"Fine. Wendy is in the back." She replied curtly. She looked at Lucy for a second. "I take it we get out of here before Natsu blows the building up?"

Gray nodded wryly while kicking down another door. "It's like a destructive time-bomb carrying with you."

He fetched Wendy, still asleep. Erza gently lifted Lucy and almost buckled under the weight. Gray looked worried at her.

"You sure you can do this?" Erza simply nodded. She couldn't be weak now.

"Let's go." They walked through the building carefully. Most of the enemies were already defeated and lying in several states of unconsciousness. Gray couldn't help but freeze someone that moved too much around. Erza herself had to resist the temptation of kicking the man who had led Method Number 43 on her. But Lucy's safety was more important than revenge in any case.

Finally walking out, she saw Gajeel, Levy, the three Exceeds, Elfman, Lisanna, Cana and Natsu holding a prisoner out. They all were trying to comfort the girls, who stood there, like they hadn't just been freed.

"Thanks for coming to help us."

They all nodded silently.

"Natsu, you punk! I told you not to destroy the building!"

"I didn't, nutter! It's still standing, in case you didn't notice with your droopy eyes!"

"It's still standing? Are you blind, moron? It's collapsing!"

"So? I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, stupid. It's normal I set things on fire!"

They all looked at the tower and surrounding grounds. It looked like there had been an explosion, and while they were watching, the building did collapse. Natsu didn't speak anymore.

It did seem to loosen something in the girls, however, as the all began yelling and cheering and watched the destruction with joy and tears in their eyes. After a moment, Chelia jumped out of the crowd.

"Wendy?" she called, and stood beside Gray, who was still holding the girl.

Other people came to thank them, too, and some already departed for their respective homes. They were chatting cheerfully and triumph, and left one by one.

Lucy woke up due to the enormous noise. She stirred and opened one of her eyes.

"Erza?" was the first thing she said. Then she was apparently heavily shocked by the fact that Erza was holding her and squirmed so much said person had to let her go.

"Are you okay?" the Requip Mage asked anxiously. She didn't show it, though, and kept a steady poker face.

"Yes, I am. I mean, except when they took me to that room to do something to me. What happened?"

"Fairy Tail saved us." Erza simply said.

"Yo, Lucy." Natsu interrupted. "How are ya?" he was grinning, with Jude's head still in his one hand, keeping it as far away from him as possible. Lucy noticed it anyway.

"Father." She said coldly.

Jude was panting heavily. "Lucy." He answered shortly, and then groaned in pain because Natsu accidentally held him too tight.

"Get him out of my sight. I don't want to see him ever again." Lucy said finally, after examining him for a long time.

Natsu marched out of sight. Erza looked worried at Lucy. "Are you sure?"

Lucy nodded, a mixed expression of confusion and anger on her face. Erza watched her carefully and decided they would talk later. Now they were surrounded by people who wanted to thank them and take them here and there.

One of them caught Erza's particular attention. She was tall, with long black hair and bright amber-coloured eyes. She was talking to Lucy at the moment.

"I don't believe you." Lucy said. Erza tried to subtly get closer, but was hindered by about a dozen people who apparently recognized her.

"It is true. Ask her about it, if you don't believe me. I know how you think about us." She said sharply.

"I will ask her! And, well, it's true, isn't it?"

"Poor girl. She doesn't deserve this."

"Erza is not…" but whatever followed never came out. Lucy shut up immediately when Erza came closer.

"What's this about?"

The black haired woman looked intently at her. "I'm sorry, Erza. You really love her, don't you?"

"What?" Erza asked, quite nonplussed.

"I'm a mind reader." The girl said, as if it explained everything. She walked off to Gray and Chelia.

"Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I'll tell you later." Lucy said darkly. She smiled at the last few people, who disappeared, so only Fairy Tail and Chelia remained.

They started at the way back, because Happy had forgotten the lacrima transporter they had used to come here in town. Natsu and Lucy were talking animatedly, Levy and Gajeel were flirting as usual, while Gray was still carrying Wendy and Chelia walking worriedly beside him. Elfman and Lisanna were walking right ahead of her. Erza was left alone to think about what happened these past few days and the girl's words.

Eventually, almost at the village, Lucy seemed to think she could no longer avoiding Erza's staring and walked beside her.

"What's the matter?" she asked cheerfully. Erza noticed she stayed at half a meter distance, a lot more than usual.

"What did the girl say?"

Lucy genuinely smiled and laughed a little. "If you really want to know, she thought you – Erza Scarlet, Titania, a girl, for Hiro's sake – were in love with me. Then she said I should ask you about it and that was about it. But it isn't true, is it?" she looked a little nervous and hopeful to receive a confident 'no' in return.

Erza's heart sank. She evasively dodged the question by posing another one. "What would be wrong with that – a girl who likes a girl?"

Lucy looked startled at her. "Well, it's just… not supposed to be, right? I mean, I know there are people like that, but there's always exceptions to the rule. Now I think about it, we were being held captive because…" the blonde frowned now, trying to remember the reason.

Erza gave it to her quietly. "Because we are in love." It sounded not half as confident as she had wanted.

Lucy's eyes widened. "That can't be. There's no way I would've… Erza, you're in love with me?" it came out in a whisper.

Erza nodded, not sure what to think. Lucy seemed like she had something to say.

"I mean, Erza! I never would've expected it from you! What… how… when… It's not that bad, of course." She said hurriedly. "We can still be friends, despite your problem." She noticed she made it worse when Erza raised her eyebrow.

"I don't think I have got a problem, thank you very much." She said stiffly. Then she warmed up again, regretful. "Don't you remember anything from our time together? What, for example, did we do the day before we were imprisoned?"

Lucy concentrated. "I don't know. It's a wide gap. What did we do?"

"Never mind. So, do you remember anything from our time together?

The younger girl just shook her head insecurely. So she had forgotten about everything that they ever did. The conversation on the roof, her first kiss with Lucy, Aaron, them being together, talking, kissing during the fireworks, walking home, their picnic, the last moments in the cell. Memories from before that flooded her. Lucy bringing the jewels of Hilda-san in a cat costume, Lucy fighting alongside her, Erza telling Lucy about Jellal, Lucy hugging her after she returned, going to a coffee-shop together, Erza blowing up the place and apologizing, Lucy beet-red when Erza flatly told her opinion about her. Everything that caused them to fall for each other, little by little, bit by bit, Lucy couldn't remember any of it.

It seemed she only knew about the important events, but not the little details, not the moments they shared, the trust and friendship they had built. In a way, Erza was a stranger to Lucy.

"You're telling me… we were a couple?" Lucy interrupted her from distant memories.

Erza nodded.

"I couldn't possibly… there's no way! Absolutely no way!"

"I might not be able to convince you of it, but the rest of the guild will assure me, and I will do everything I can to get your memories back."

Lucy sighed, recognizing Erza's determined look as the one she wore when she was fighting an opponent.

"I do feel like something is missing. So, thank you, Erza, for helping me." Lucy smiled at her, and for a moment she could imagine Lucy did know all about them and could kiss her right there. Subconsciously, she had come a little closer, but Lucy seemed to notice and nervously found an excuse to get away from her.

From now on, Erza thought, no touching, staring or doing anything Lucy doesn't want until we get her memory back.

How the hell was she supposed to survive that?

 **End of Chapter sixteen.**

 **Meh… I feel like barely anything's happened.**

 **Also, sorry if Chelia's name was spelled wrong, I looked it up and it said Sheria, but I didn't like that much.**

 **Please review?**


	17. Chapter 17: Forgive me, Lucy

**Chapter seventeen:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was absolute torture. Being around Lucy, or rather, trying to talk to Lucy who was avoiding her was nearly impossible. She was slipping away every time she approached. Her house, Fairy Hills, the guild, the park, she had seen Lucy a few times and called out to her, but to no use.

Lucy refused to speak to her, and it was her own fault. What was she thinking, back then? What had made her lose reason and logic and even her heart? The only answer could be she was in love. Was she in love in such a way, that in one selfish moment, she had cared more for her own happiness than Lucy's? How could that be?

Again she had proven she was a worse person than she ought to be.

Being in love frightened her, to be honest. To let yourself go and fall, was something she had done unconsciously. Slowly, carefully, ready at each second to withdraw, and finally to surrender completely. Obstacles were in her way, of course. Aaron, Lucy herself, her vanity, Jellal, and lastly herself. She was weak. She told people they had to share their burdens with each other, be weak in front of each other, while she could not do so.

How pathetic it was, honestly.

Suddenly, she thought of a place she hadn't checked yet. She ran back to the guild, hoping dearly she could talk to Lucy.

Hoping that Lucy could forgive her.

 _Flashback._

"I don't want it, nobody will mess with my mind again!" Lucy raised her voice, looking angry.

"We're trying to reverse the mess. We want to help you." Erza said, only feeling sad.

Lucy didn't look convinced, but crossed her arms and looked grumpily. Although they were fighting quite badly, Erza could not help but notice how adorable the pouting was.

"We want to help you. We're your friends, Lucy." She said softly now, taking a step closer. She barely managed to keep the distance, infinite longing in her eyes.

Lucy noticed and stepped sideways. But she hadn't seen the knee-high box and almost tripped over. She waved with her arms to maintain balance, but was falling anyway when Erza caught one arm, then the other. She pulled her towards her without thinking.

Lucy tried to squirm out of her grip, but it was useless. Erza was looking at her as if she'd never seen her before.

Lucy was a different person now. She had a darker personality, a mistrusting side and reserved. Yet those warm brown eyes looked at her with the same softness, the same sparks. Erza looked downwards to her lips, the temptation irresistible. Lucy's breath went fast, her chest heaved and she reddened. Erza closed the distance and their lips touched like they had always done, the perfect way that made her skin tingle. Lucy was frozen rigid. She did not react, battling between giving in and pulling away. It was that what made Erza immediately step back and loosened her as if she was burned.

Her mind focusing again, a terrible guilt washed over her at the sight of the shocked, frozen Lucy.

"Lucy…" she did not know what to say, for no words could make up for what she had done. She had kissed her friend, a friend that hated what she was and could not remember what they were, and the violation of that one piece of knowledge, that Erza would never, ever let her do something against her will, was ruthless. it was like cheating on her, no, it was even worse.

Lucy ran away.

Erza stood there for seconds, wishing it had never happened. But she had made that horrible mistake, and she had to fix it.

 _Flashback end_

She walked up the roof of Fairy Tail, and to her immense relief, a feminine figure distinguished herself from the silhouette. She could not run here, but if she wished to, Erza would let her.

"Lucy?" she asked gently.

The blonde turned around startled, a sad look on her. "Erza. I didn't know you were here."

"Mind if I join you?" Erza asked. She had to remember their last conversation on the roof and laughed about the irony. Back then Luct told her she would leave; now he had in another way.

"No, it's okay."

Lucy seemed more lonely and sad than before.

Erza smiled to herself. "A Jewel for your thoughts?"

To her surprise, Lucy smiled back, still with that same distant look. "Only a Jewel? That's not much."

"You remember!" Erza exclaimed.

"I do." Lucy said. Then why did she look so burdened? "I was thinking about you, honestly."

"Lucy, it was the worst –"

"Not about that." Lucy interjected her apology. "I think I have the faintest idea of why you did it. It's just, I was remembering every time I saw you." She paused, fiddling with her skirt. "And it struck me that more often than not, you were alone."

Erza did, once again, not know what to say.

"And I wondered why. You're not somebody who really likes to be alone for all the time. You were always happy when I joined you. You partied and hung out with the rest of us, but in the moments between, the ones I forgot, I used to watch you. You were alone, not happily, but as if you were used to it. It made me sad. It makes me sad."

"I was alone because I wanted to be. I did not believe I could be close to somebody, because I was always too weak to protect the ones I loved." Was all she could muster up.

"But you are not." Lucy looked kindly at her. "I remember you, Erza, but it is with different feelings now. I see you as a friend I happen to share wonderful moments with, only not as a lover. I'm sorry."

Erza merely nodded. It might be all she could hope for. She hadn't been strong enough to save Lucy from her father, now the girl slipped out of her hands.

"I don't want you to give up." Lucy then said, and seemed surprised by her own words.

"Don't give up: I fell for you once, why couldn't I again?" she finished.

"That took ages." She protested. It sounded childish. In her heart, she was overjoyed.

Lucy shrugged. "Well, I know you now. Plus, you're beautiful. That will help, too. Just give it some time, okay? Let's take it slowly."

Erza nodded and smiled widely. She was excited again. "Then I can perhaps offer you a drink?"

Lucy smiled, too and stood up, following Erza. as she went ahead of her down the stairs, it struck Erza that this was becoming an all too familiar situation.

First, Lucy asked her to wait until she came back from her mission. Erza didn't know when or if she would do so – she went to look for her.

Secondly, she had found a solution to their marriage problem. They had to wait for an entire year, if it would go through – they never found out.

Lastly, Lucy had lost her feelings for her through outside manipulation. Erza had to do her best and wait for Lucy to fall in love again.

Was it just her, or was it becoming a pattern that she ought to wait for Lucy, never be happy with her? The longing inside her stomach was familiar, but unpleasant. If it would continue to follow the pattern, should she wait for Lucy forever? Should she just stick with her, remaining unhappy forever, with the solution and happiness in sight, but out of reach?

Or was she simply reading too much into it? Once is accident, twice coincidence and three times a pattern, but everybody knew… coincidence doesn't exist.

The more romantic side of her thought every true love met obstacles. The mistrusting side suspected something fishy was going on. Somebody was determinedly blocking her happiness.

She needed to know. She needed to be able to tell she was going to be happy with Lucy and that they would not cling on to each other forever, in vain.

Until now, she had waited for Lucy. And maybe she could try the other way around. This would hurt a lot, she knew. It would hurt other people and most of all, Lucy and her, but it was necessary.

"Lucy?" she called out. The blonde's head appeared again.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm going to take a rain check on that drink, alright? I need to talk to someone."

"Oh. Okay." She sounded disappointed, and it took every gain of self-control she had not to go after her.

He was in town. She knew. She always knew. So why not use him, if she wanted to take care of this? He would understand and help.

Erza's plan was to end things with Lucy and ask Jellal for help, to discover this.

The question in the back of her mind kept stirring, however: how far was she willing to destroy her happiness, Lucy, to find out if she could be happy?

It was a madman's plan. But she couldn't see any other way.

She called Jellal and waited on the roof, looking out for him. After a few minutes, he appeared, alone.

"Erza," he greeted shortly. "What's the problem?" business-like. That's how they were after they got their answer.

"I need your help. I think something is in the way of me and Lucy. Something's happened three times already, so it's no more coincidence. Will you help me?"

Jellal nodded. "What do I need to do?"

"We need to get caught, kissing." She said bluntly. Jellal frowned.

"How will that help?" he asked.

"If the person is convinced Lucy and I aren't together, it'll stop. If you and I split up due to having to wait again, I'll know I'm right."

Jellal looked at her strangely. "Why aren't you telling Lucy about this?"

Erza looked in his eyes. "Sometimes it's better to cut the rope than let it unravel and linger."

 **End of Chapter seventeen!**

 **I got this idea from people telling me chapter one and seven were alike! And coincidentally, I do have a plan with this.**

 **So thank you for the reviews, especially the guest UmDoINeedTo or something like that, for pointing out I posted chappie seven on chapter thirteen.**

 **Please ignore the noticeable lack of logic and tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18: Sweet agony

**Chapter eighteen:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

"I don't understand how this is going to help you and Lucy." Jellal said. "There is not a single shred of evidence someone is plotting against you – except maybe Lucy's father."

Erza sighed. "But this same situation has happened three times before. I don't like it."

"Let's go over it again. First time, Lucy received a message from her father. She went there to discuss things with him."

She nodded reluctantly.

"Second time, Lucy is going to marry Aaron, according to her father's plans, again. Thirdly, he kidnaps you both to manipulate her. The only thing suspicious is her father, who is locked up in some prison cell. I think we found the person."

"That's true, but still, there has to be something. I can feel it."

Jellal looked at her knowingly. "What would Lucy think – feel – if she saw us?"

Erza had nothing to say.

"To think you still had lingering feelings for me. After all, we go all the way back." His voice became husked, and he moved closer to where she stood. She didn't back away, as if enchanted through his voice.

"But you haven't, now, have you, Erza?" she shivered. He was so close she could see every hair in front of his eyes, every detail on his skin. His lips were an invitation, a dangerous one.

He lifted a finger under her chin, so her look was forced away from his lips. She looked into his dark eye and saw the emotions burning there. Erza, before she fully realized what she was doing, leaned closer.

Their lips grazed for merely a second when she wacked him on the head, causing him to fall sideways. She was angry, but not at him. He had tested her, and she had nearly failed.

Jellal stood up and smiled painfully. He didn't ask for forgiveness, but nodded in approval at her, then turned and left.

In that single minute, an entire chapter of her life had been finished. She thought she'd had her answer, but now it was more real, because Lucy was waiting for her.

She was going too far, in her fear of being happy with somebody she could lose. How crazy and deluded her plan was! She couldn't make such silly excuses anymore. She would not draw back. Jude was the only culprit and he was captured. Nothing, except herself and her pathetic insecurities stopped her now. She would take her own happiness.

She found her at the park, at the exact same secret spot where they had spent the day, happy.

"Lucy." She called softly out to the dreaming blonde, who was staring at the spot they had picnicked.

"I never apologized for what I said. Before I remembered."

"You didn't say much." Erza reacted

"About the way I felt, then. Or the way I looked at you. It must've hurt you." Lucy said. Her back was still turned to Erza.

"It did. But it wasn't your fault." Erza said softly. Could she approach her now Lucy saw her as a friend with shared memories?

"I never asked what they did to you. I'm worried about you."

Erza looked at the ground. "It was nothing, honestly. I've seen worse."

Lucy nodded. Her hair shone, reflecting the light that fell through the leaves. It was a magical scene, one of the many with Lucy around, and it remembered her of love and joy and hope.

Lucy finally turned to face her, her eyes warm and caring again. "You're one of my best friends, Erza. if you want to talk, about anything, really anything, just come to me. I don't want you to walk alone anymore."

It hurt so much to know Lucy didn't mean it the way she wanted. She swallowed. "Okay. Thanks."

"It's odd," Lucy continued. She seemed lost in thought. "I can remember things I did with you, and I can even feel the same, but now I just feel… nothing."

The hurt look on her face must've shown to Lucy. "I'm so sorry, Erza. I'm hurting you, aren't I?"

Erza shook her head, unable to say something. She felt rejected, against logic. Lucy noticed, like she always did, and she hugged Erza tightly, protectively, shielding her from any harm against the world. She was such a warm person. The redhead suddenly knew she could be weak for the tiniest second to her, she was able to be the afraid, little kid she had buried deep down.

A tear escaped from her right eye and made its way down her cheek.

Lucy loosened her grip a bit to look surprised at her, but before she could say anything, the look in her eyes turned softer and she rested her head against Erza's shoulder.

They stayed like that for quite a while, her breath steadying and slowing down, she could hear and feel Lucy's heartbeat. The blonde let go and looked worried at her.

"Are you okay?"

Erza smiled and nodded. Wordlessly, she thanked Lucy. Although she was supposed to fall for Lucy, Lucy made her fall more and more every second.

They were walking to nowhere actually, just strolling around town in silence, enjoying every second. The sky was getting darker, clouds covering the sky and sun. Many people were running in and out of shops, running home before the storm would reach them.

Erza decided she should take initiative and grabbed Lucy's hand, gently, pulling her along.

Lucy laughed as the first drops fell, soon it was raining like she'd never seen before. Heavy, wet drops soaked her and Erza. Lightning and thunder followed each other shortly. Erza was running to Lucy's apartment now, although they both couldn't get any more wet than they already were. Finally they reached the door, and Erza impatiently waited for Lucy to find the key and get inside.

Inside it was dark. They both put out their shoes and walked into the living room. Erza offered to make some tea while Lucy went to take a shower. She was just pouring the water into the teapot when she noticed Lucy hadn't moved. She was watching her with a strange look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked curiously.

"Nothing. I just, uhm… Never mind." She dodged. Erza became so distracted she spilled some hot water over her hand.

"Ouch!" she said, pulling her hand away and flinching slightly. Lucy stepped nearer.

"Let me see that." she took the hand, examining it. "It's not that bad. Hold it under the tap and I'll find something to put on it."

Erza did as she said obediently. Lucy returned soon after with a tube of white ointment. She gave her hand to Lucy again and the blonde applied the lotion carefully, massaging the burnt area gently. The Requip Mage looked sternly at the wound, because she noticed Lucy would throw her short looks every now and then.

"You're so clumsy." The blonde murmured, stroking her thumb.

"You distracted me." Erza accused. Lucy was still stroking her thumb, that wasn't actually burnt to begin with.

"What were you about to say, by the way?"

Lucy turned a little red. She mumbled something inaudible.

"What did you say?" Erza grinned; she had heard it all too well, but teasing Lucy was just so much fun.

"I thought you were cute." She repeated, looking Erza challenging in the eye. Erza smiled cheerfully back, withdrawing her hand.

"Now you go take a shower. I'll just wait here."

Lucy nodded and left in a hurry. Erza finished making the tea and poured a cup for herself as she sat in the living room. She could hear the shower upstairs being turned on. A thick stack of papers drew her attention.

Some doubt crossed her mind. Was this Lucy's novel? She shouldn't read it then, but curiosity tempted her and it couldn't be bad, anyway. It was Lucy they were talking about. She finally lifted the bundle, started to read, and to her amazement, she discovered that it wasn't her novel, but a diary, that started since she joined Fairy Tail.

She became so engrossed in it, it was so well-written and a very good story she forgot it was Lucy's diary, she forgot the blonde could be coming down any moment until she heard a door close loudly.

She had better put it back before Lucy got upset. But as she put it down, said writer appeared in the doorway, freshly showered and in her pyjamas, took one look at the situation and jumped forward to retrieve her precious diary.

Erza gulped, but it was too late to explain, it was even too late to dodge her. Lucy could be surprisingly quick, and all she could hope for was not to be "Lucy Kicked", one of the strongest attacks she had ever seen.

Luckily, Lucy didn't, but did fall on top of her, so she fell back on the sofa. Lucy was fighting to get the sheets, Erza trying to talk and squirming.

"Stop for a second, Lucy." Her commanding voice made the blonde stop grabbing. Erza handed her the book.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly, and it seemed to work, because Lucy stopped scowling.

"How much did you read?" the Celestial Mage asked blushing, furiously.

"Not much, honestly. Until Gray's past at Galuna Island." She said. Lucy looked relieved and got off Erza, hiding her work in a drawer.

"I'm sorry I read it." Erza said as Lucy remained silent. "I didn't mean to, it was just so good and I forgot time."

"It's okay." Lucy said kindly. She even smiled. "Your turn to shower."

"Alright." Erza said. She jumped up and went upstairs. She knew this apartment as good as her room in Fairy Hills. Lucy followed her.

"D'you want to stay the night?" Lucy offered.

Erza hesitated. It would come off wrong, but there was no way she could walk through this rain.

"You can stay on the couch." Lucy said, sensing her train of thoughts. Erza nodded gratefully in return before she opened the door to the bathroom.

Relief flooded her as she closed the door behind her and had a moment alone. She Requipped and stepped beneath the shower. Hot drops of water were falling on her body, every drop different and significant on her skin. She longed for Lucy, to touch her physically, holding hands and teasingly running her fingers over her arms.

It had been like this before, before when they were still building their relationship. It was different now, because Erza knew what she was missing and Lucy quite oblivious. Although, was she really? The teasing, the tender looks and soft voice indicated otherwise. But she doubted Lucy was aware of it.

With any other person, it would've been awkward, staying over with your sort of ex you have feelings for. But she was still at ease with Lucy, still the same.

The same as they've always been. They've always been like this, just not kissing and cuddling so much as the short period before. She wanted that part back, too, and she didn't want to wait. The loneliness overwhelmed her suddenly, loneliness she had long denied and that Lucy had chased away with a smile and a wave.

She turned the shower off and put on her pyjamas. Lucy was back downstairs, covering the sofa in blankets pillows. She looked around when Erza stood in the doorway.

"Are you tired yet?" she asked, putting one pillow straight.

Erza shook her head.

"Good. Me neither. Is it –" but she was interrupted when the light flashed and everything went dark.

Erza's first thought was to protect Lucy, so she jumped forward and pushed her down on the couch, shielding her body effectively. Lucy squirmed a little. Nothing happened further, and they both became painfully aware of their position in the darkness. Erza was practically laying on top of her, her head near Lucy's, hair falling alongside her face. Lucy's breath reached her cheek, where her skin tingled. Erza could not look away, and Lucy kept staring too. Shared memories of sweet moments made her smile.

"Could you get off me? I don't think we're being attacked." Lucy said in a small voice.

Erza stepped off and tried to look at Lucy through the darkness.

"I think my electricity lacrima is broken. But I haven't got any spare." Lucy sighed. "I'll search for some candles."

She rummaged through a drawer and managed to find three small candles that would burn for barely an hour. She lighted them at the same time and they spread little light, but it was enough. It would conceal both their red faces.

Erza sat against the couch now, staring at the dancing flame. Lucy sat next to her, since it was getting colder because even the heater had given up. She took a blanket and wrapped it around them, Erza more for the intimacy it gave them than the warmth. She conveniently forgot about her Flame Empress armour; sometimes, you had to help fate a little. Besides, Lucy wouldn't appreciate it much if she set half her living room on fire.

They watched the flames flicker for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Until…

"I nearly kissed Jellal." Erza burst loose, unable to hide it any longer. Her conscience had wrestled with it for a bit, because even if they technically hadn't kissed and she and Lucy weren't committed to each other, she still felt guilty.

"You what?" Lucy yelled. She pulled the blanket a little, leaving Erza in the cold. Only now she noticed how much she liked that warmth, shared with Lucy.

"I didn't, though. Not really." She added, but it wasn't convincing since Lucy didn't offer to share the blanket once more.

"I thought you were…." Lucy didn't finish her sentence. _I thought you were in love with me,_ she had wanted to say;

"I am." Erza said. It surprised her at how easy it was to admit. "I really am."

Lucy looked at her questioningly. She returned the look with fierce determination, a look that made Lucy stare admiringly at her.

"I wanted to be sure I was finished with him, so I was truly free for, well, you."

"Free…" Lucy echoed. "A hard word for you, is it not?"

Erza nodded. "I struggled with freedom for a long time. You, in a way, freed me and chained me at the same time. And it's okay like this."

Lucy nodded. She threw part of the blanket at Erza again. The latter looked surprised. "You're not angry at me?"

"I'm not. Because I think I can understand what you did." She smiled at her, then punched her lightly on the arm. "But don't ever do it again."

Erza smiled happily. She rested her head on Lucy's shoulder. The blonde put an arm around her and held her close, the way it ought to be.

 **End of chapter eighteen!**

 **What do you think? This is one of the last chapters, one or two more I think.**

 **Reviews are highly appreciated, so I want to thank you for reviewing and reading this story!**


	19. Chapter 19: Fluffy finale

**Chapter nineteen:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

Erza woke up slowly. She heard the birds chatter outside, the rustling of the wind sweeping around the house and the heavy breathing of a person deeply asleep close to her.

She opened her eyes. The redhead was laying on the couch with a blanket spread over her, almost falling off of it. She scrambled back upon the sofa, before noticing a warm arm stretched along her waist and holding it possessively. It struck Erza that Lucy must've woken up somewhere in the night and put them both on the couch.

Without thinking, she put an arm around the sleeping blonde and closed the distance between them. Well, she had to, since she would fall off if she didn't. It would make for a good excuse when Lucy woke up. But for now, she could relax and enjoy the smell of Lucy's hair, and the warmth of her body against her own.

She had almost fallen back asleep when Lucy woke up. She seemed startled, first snuggling in tighter, but then realizing something was severely wrong and sitting upright. Erza missed it already and opened one eye.

"Good morning," she said drily.

"Morning," Lucy replied. Contrary to her first shock, she didn't seem phased by the fact they had been sleeping so close.

The redhead straightened herself and stared a bit at Lucy, who started fidgeting.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just… How can you be so beautiful, even in the morning?" Erza asked in genuine wonder.

Lucy turned crimson red. She didn't reply, but stood up and fled to the bathroom, where she would sure stay for a while. Erza decided to make breakfast. While searching for a proper pan, she was reminded that the electricity was out and could therefore not cook. Disappointed, she dropped herself on the sofa again. Lucy's scent still lingered in it.

"Back asleep?" A cheerful, and wide awake voice woke her from slumber. "Shall I cook some breakfast?"

"The electricity is out, I tried." Erza said without opening her eyes. She felt lazy for once, having spent the entire night so close to Lucy only made her want more.

"Right. Let's go to the guild, then. Erza?"

Inwardly grinning, she pretended to be back asleep as Lucy stepped closer to see her.

"Erza? have you fallen back asleep? Erza?" she said a little harder. She could feel the wind of a waving hand in front of her, then nudge her shoulder softly. The hand went up and down her arm slowly now, then followed the outline of her collarbone.

She could feel Lucy's face coming closer. The minty breath tickled her lips, their noses almost touching.

"Erza." she whispered. And then the breath moved away and kissed her on the nose. Lucy was pulling back, when Erza grabbed her wrist, still with closed eyes.

"Stay." It held an order and a plead. At the same time, it was neither, but an invitation.

Lucy sat down next to her and Erza just knew she was smiling.

"You're pretty cute," she stated.

A gentle finger traced down her jawline and cupped her face with a hand.

Erza immediately opened her eyes. This couldn't be true.

Lucy's face was close, closer than she anticipated, and the blonde was about to lean in, Erza was sure of it, but then she pulled away so abruptly and nonchalantly the redhead couldn't believe it.

She was sure she saw a hint of a smirk on Lucy's lips.

"I'm hungry, let's go to the guild and get something to eat." Lucy whined, but the Requip mage wasn't about to let this opportunity go to waste.

It was a free day, Lucy had already paid her rent and Erza's money would last her about a year. Natsu and Gray were still on this job they went together yesterday (on request, otherwise they never would've gone together), so no barging in, no disturbing from other guild members. No emergency of saving the world or whatever trouble Fairy Tail attracted, today she was going to do everything she could to be alone with Lucy.

"Let's stay here. Or go to our spot at the park. Or anywhere, except Fairy Tail." Erza said. Her arm was gently caressing Lucy's forearm and hand now.

Lucy's face began frowning, a good sign she was starting to doubt.

"There's food here, I know there is." Erza continued, pulling Lucy back on the couch with her. "Just you and me, just today."

Lucy had her eyes closed. There's no way you would react like this if she was a friend. Erza knew it! Lucy had found her feelings back already, now she just had to admit it!

The Celestial Mage sighed and dropped down, her head beside Erza's, trying to lie down, but the sofa was too small. Deciding they deserve a real bed, the female knight stood up and swept Lucy off her feet, lifting her in her arms.

"Allow me." She said, and carried the slightly protesting girl up the stairs. In her bedroom, she lay her gently on the bed. Lucy smiled at her.

"Where are Natsu and Gray actually? I'm surprised they aren't barging in yet."

"They're on that mission, remember? To slay some giant beast." Erza reminded her.

"Right. I forgot." Lucy said. "By the way, didn't you go on a mission with Wendy and Carla?"

"No, that's tomorrow. Didn't I tell you? You seem kind of out of it, Lucy."

The blonde looked dreamily away. "Maybe. These last days have been so, I don't know, as if there's no other world. It's just been you and me." She said absentmindedly comparing her hand to Erza's, her slender fingers then curling up to hold her hand. The S-class mage curled them up too, looking at the dreaming girl and just loving how beautiful and peaceful she looked, how happy she was right now.

"I liked it that way. It was like a break from the chaos." Lucy said finally, looking at her sideways.

"Not that it hasn't been hectic with us." Erza noted, smiling a bit. But it was true. They hadn't been in the guild a lot, or done things with others like normal.

Lucy smiled at her remark. "True. I guess we just needed some time."

Time for what? To heal of the wounds from the Camp? To explore their relationship, that had quickly grown closer since last evening?

"I guess so." Erza eventually said. Lucy looked at her strangely all of a sudden and if it was anyone but Lucy, she would've been taken aback.

The blonde rolled over her, her knees at the outsides of Erza's thighs and her hands pinning her stuck.

"Lucy?" she asked softly, weakly almost.

"I wonder… if I would…" Lucy murmured to herself. She swallowed once.

"Lucy… don't do anything you'll regret." Erza warned her, but didn't really try to resist.

She came closer and closer, until her lips and eyes were the only thing that mattered. The same eyes that were so warm and looked always lovingly at her… just like now. Erza closed her eyes when she felt the breath stroke her face once again. She felt so weak, yet so euphoric. She tried to run for it, but was hopelessly stuck. She didn't know why it frightened her that Lucy was about to kiss her.

Then a soft pair of lips touched her and she lost her train of thoughts. It was ridiculously easy to forget everything once those lips were on her own. What did circumstances, principles and kingdoms mean when she could feel those lips on hers? When she was kissing back with such intensity it left them both breathless? Desire left her burning, she couldn't stop herself anymore, even if she wanted, even if Lucy wanted…

That is why she had been frightened.

Her eyes shot open. She pushed Lucy back and stared at her for a while. She had met her last obstacle, the very last hindrance she had to take before she could be together with her.

It hadn't been her who had to wait, it was Lucy. Hadn't the blonde continually thrown her hints, looks and touches? Hadn't she chosen to ignore them?

Once she kissed Lucy, she forgot all that was important. Her principles, her reason, herself. Nothing mattered anymore when she kissed her. Not respect, nor friendship. Nothing. It was all cast away in her love for Lucy, it was all blown into oblivion.

It scared her to death would she lose all this, because of a simple, almost chaste kiss. Lucy was looking at her questioningly and hurt, she deserved an explanation. Lucy might be able to advise her, to console her.

"I'm sorry" she started, but the blonde interrupted.

"I'm sorry for kissing you. I thought you were…"

"No!" Erza said hastily. "I'm not apologizing for kissing you. I'm sorry I pulled back."

Lucy had to laugh.

"What?" Erza asked a little irritable.

"It's just that… I've never heard of someone that regrets pulling back instead of… never mind that, what was wrong?"

Erza sat on her knees. "Lucy, when I'm kissing you, I forget everything. Everything important. It wouldn't matter if you wouldn't want it anymore; I don't know if I'd be able to stop myself. I don't want to hurt you, that's why I'm afraid."

Lucy looked worried a bit.

"We both know that if I really want to, you couldn't stop me." Erza finished. It was true, painfully enough.

"That's why… you never wanted to stay over?"

Erza nodded hesitantly. It was, now Lucy mentioned it.

"It's no big deal." Lucy said confidently, falling back. Erza couldn't believe her ears.

"I have faith in you. You have a huge amount of self-control, Erza. Don't worry so much." The blonde said carelessly.

"But you haven't felt what I felt. That I wanted only to kiss you so badly and…" Lucy didn't understand how much Erza longed for Lucy. But she couldn't, because they were dating barely a few weeks and Lucy wasn't ready and tons of other reasons.

A mischievous grin shot onto the blonde's face. "Let's test how far you can go."

She came closer again, and quickly pecked Erza on the lips.

"And?" she asked.

"I'm okay." Erza said bewildered. Then an understanding look crept upon her face. "You just want to kiss me, don't you?"

Lucy grinned and pushed her back on the bed.

How far they would go, Erza did not know. She knew that she was in love with Lucy and if she really was, she would find a way. Lucy gave her the courage to be weak and afraid. This long journey, from more than friends into real lovers had taken a lot. But it was worth it, in the end. Loving Lucy and being loved by Lucy was worth it, of course.

Tomorrow, they would face the real world again. She would go back on missions and have adventures and meet who-knows-what. She would get angry and happy, maybe sad, but it would be better now, now she had Lucy next to her side, closer than ever.

Tomorrow they would face the real world again. Today, they would enjoy themselves fully. And now, she was happy the past would never be the present.

With Lucy by her side, the present could only be better than the past.

 **The End.**

 **Just in case, the aforementioned mission Erza would go on with Wendy is the one in the Sun Village Arc. So basically, this all happens between GMG and Tartarus.**

 **Thanks a lot for all the support I got from you guys. Especially from XristinaLucy, thanks for your reviews at every chapter.**

 **Again, if you have got any prompt you want to see written with ErLu, send me a message or leave it in the reviews.**

 **Oh, and please review on what you think of the end?**

 **Cyane2000**


End file.
